CGIS: Capítulo 2 Los jóvenes son el futuro
by Esciam
Summary: Seguimiento del spinoff de la NCIS, "CGIS: La unión a la fuerza". Seguimos viendo la serie centrada en Borin, su agencia, equipo y casos en el siguiente capítulo de la temporada.
1. Prólogo: Guardacostas muerto

¡Hola Gente!

Pues sí, aunque casi no ha sido leído por estos lares, vengo a dejar el capítulo 1x02 (jajaja) del proyecto de la CGIS, que sigue la historia, mundo y personajes vistos en la historia CGIS: La unión a la fuerza.

Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo de este extraño spin-off de NCIS!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes Borin y Omagi son propiedad de los productores de NCIS, Shane Brennan, Gary Glasberg y el guionista de ese capítulo: Lee David Zlotoff.

_**Prólogo**_

_**Guardacostas Muerto**_

_I_

El gimnasio donde se estaba celebrando el partido de basketball estaba a reventar. Los Linces y los Pegasos, eternos rivales colegiales en cualquier deporte que se les ocurriera practicar; estaban en uno de esos encuentros que eran vitoreados de inicio a fin aunque los atletas en sí, pudieran no estar haciendo el partido más emocionante del mundo.

Era, por lo tanto, el momento perfecto para que una pareja de adolescentes se escabullera por el colegio sin que nadie les dijera algo. Los pasos de los dos corriendo, las risas de su deleite al hacer algo prohibido entrecortados por los besos, se acercaron al lugar a oscuras con rapidez.

Aparecieron las cabezas de los dos jóvenes detrás del vidrio empañado de la ventanilla, besándose con una voracidad salvaje. La puerta fue abierta por alguno de los dos y se adentraron en el lugar muy oscuro, luchando por poder quitarse las chaquetas mientras seguían besándose.

Al lograr tirar esas prendas al suelo, dejaron de estar unidos por la boca y se sonrieron al mirarse. Entonces, ella pateó la puerta casi sin fuerza y él la cerró con seguro. Los besos no se hicieron esperar mientras iban a por la blusa y la camisa. Él tendió el brazo en busca de prender la luz, y fue cuando ella se le alejó, con rapidez.

—No, que si alguien pasa y ve la luz prendida...

—Están con el partido. Nadie nos verá. —el joven usó su mejor argumento al volver a besarla y prendió la luz mientras se adentraban en el salón de clases.

Ya iba a lograr quitarle la blusa, cuando la muchacha trastabilló hacia atrás y, para no caerse, se agarró más fuerte del otro.

Al tener de nuevo total equilibrio, ella volvió a intentar besarlo, pero él la alejó de su rostro, serio y pálido.

—¿Ahora qué?

Él la movió a su lado y le enseñó con lo que ella había chocado. El cuerpo del hombre en uniforme estaba amoratado, con los ojos abiertos y la lengua afuera. Las marcas en su cuello eran muy visibles aún con el color oscuro de su piel, pero lo que hizo gritar a la chica fue mirar más abajo en el cuerpo de él. Se alejó de las piernas del hombre hacia la salida mientras el joven, muy pálido, trataba de llamar por su teléfono celular.


	2. Capítulo 1 De vuelta al colegio

**1**

**De vuelta al colegio**

_II._

No había tecleos en el cubículo. Al menos en el de ellos, porque alguien de al lado estaba usando aquel teclado de 1984, ese que aún no había reemplazado por sí mismo como la mayoría en la CGIS hacía de cuando en cuando con el equipo que usaban.

Sin embargo, no les importaba el sonido. En ese momento, estaban muy concentrados como para estar atentos a los telefonazos, pasos o conversaciones que les llegaba a sus oídos desde la gran sala circular. Ese ruido constante y de fondo, era casi como el oleaje del mar cuando sus funcionarios llevaban algunas semanas ahí.

Por lo que ni Ríos, Omagi ni Rivers le pusieron atención a los golpes que alguien en el cubículo vecino le empezó a dar a su monitor, porque estaban muy concentrados en sus teléfonos celulares.

La morena se encontraba de lado a su gran escritorio doble de madera, pasando imágenes de adornos florales y pasteles con su dedo en la pantalla táctil. Tendió la mano hacia el lado en donde estaban los escritorios de Borin y Omagi, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, y Rivers le devolvió la bolsa con galletas caseras. Ella la dejó en el escritorio, cerca de los dos y cogió una, mientras seguía ensimismada en las imágenes.

Omagi tragó la que estaba comiendo se irguió en su silla y, con una sonrisa, acercó el teléfono celular a Rivers, que estaba de pie al lado de él, esperando ese movimiento.

—… Y este es el último sonograma, ¡En tercera dimensión!

Rivers abrió los ojos y la boca de enternecida sorpresa, mientras el otro sonreía aún más. El orgulloso padre tocó una tecla y entonces, oyeron el sonido de los dos corazones de los bebes no natos de Omagi.

—¡Ya están tan formados! ¡Oh, y parecen que se abrazan! —dijo Rivers, con la voz muy emocionada.

—Sí —le respondió Omagi, con una gran sonrisa orgullosa—. El de la derecha, el más delgado, es Rajesh, y este… el que acaba de tocarse los ojitos, es Kim.

Rivers profirió algo parecido a un «_aww_» en ese instante.

Ríos por fin cerró su teléfono celular y los miró para comentar:

—¿No son una ternura esos bebes?

—Eso decimos nosotros —comentó Omagi después de dar un suspiro, mientras bajaba el celular cuando el pequeño video terminó—. Pero Indi dice que los dolores de cadera y espalda, la inflamación de los tobillos y sus constantes patadas ya la están hartando.

—Creí que lo que la hartaba y ponía de mal humor, era tener que quedarse en casa todo el día.

—No, eso es lo que está hartando a Omagi… —dijo la voz de cierta pelirroja justo detrás de Rivers, respondiendo al comentario de Ríos.

El agente especial y abogado dio un respingo y volvió a ver a Borin. Pero Omagi y Ríos empezaban a ponerse una maleta al hombro, pues la presencia de la doctora Kendra y O`Connor saludando en silencio detrás de la pelirroja sólo significaba algo: «Guardacostas Muerto».

—No, no es necesario. Es local —les dijo Borin, por lo que ellos simplemente se llevaron unos maletines en la mano—. Reclutador de la Guardia Costera encontrado muerto en el laboratorio de química de la George Washington Highschool… Rivers, O`Connor y la doctora Kendra van en el helicóptero. Nosotros, iremos en auto.

Omagi empezó a apagar su computadora tanto como la de su jefa mientras ella buscaba su arma, identificación y llaves en el cajón. Rivers, que les había sonreído con suficiencia al ser uno que iba en helicóptero, se alejó yendo detrás de la doctora Kendra. Ríos, sin embargo, se acercó al rubio y le preguntó rápida y apremiante:

—¿Ya conseguiste lo que te pedí?

—No… pero no te preocupes, lo haré —le respondió él, antes de correr hacia el ascensor, que acababa de abrirse para Rivers y la doctora Kendra.

Ríos se volvió hacia Borin y Omagi que estaban listos y esperándola. Ella puso el puño al frente, y los demás también lo hicieron. El piedra papel o tijera fue hecho en silencio. Borin ganó con tijeras. Mientras Omagi y Ríos se vieron con temor, la pelirroja se guardó las llaves del automóvil en el bolsillo y fue a esperar el ascensor con una gran sonrisa.

—Desde que le pusieron sirena al auto, siento que debería mejorar mi seguro de vida —comentó Omagi, con seriedad.

Y los dos fueron detrás de la jefa.

_III._

El pasillo del colegio estaba lleno de personas cuando ellos llegaron al lugar. Los adolescentes y algunos maestros miraban lo que podían, detrás del acordonado amarillo, hacia la puerta abierta que franqueaba la escena del crimen.

Los teléfonos celulares en alto, intentando tomar fotografías o videos, y las habladurías de los chicos con disparatadas teorías; fueron lo que rodearon a los tres recién llegados.

—¿Qué tanto quieren fotografiar? ¡Si solo se ve la puerta abierta! no tienen ángulo para la escena —le dijo por lo bajo Ríos a Omagi, exasperada.

La morena bajaba la cabeza, cubriéndose con la gorra de la CGIS y el cabello suelto el rostro. Uno de los viejos e inconscientes hábitos de quién no quiere salir por accidente en ningún video o fotografía por internet.

Omagi simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió los pasos de la jefa.

—Con permiso, con permiso… Agentes de la CGIS —decía Borin, con su característico tono seguro.

Los chicos les dieron espacio, mientras le tomaban fotos o videos. Uno preguntó más fuerte que la mayoría:

—¿Y qué diantres es la CGIS? ¿Por qué no nos enviaron a la caballería de verdad, como la CIA o el FBI? —terminó con sorna. Algunos le rieron la broma.

Pero el joven se quedó sin saberlo, aunque pareció muy complacido con el simple hecho de que las muy duras miradas de Omagi y Borin se dejaran de posar en él.

Rivers, que había estado hablando con un joven policía, fue hacia ellos y subió la cuerda amarilla con galantería, para que pasaran por debajo sin muchos problemas. Los tres lo hicieron con rapidez.

En la parte despejada del pasillo estaban sentados dos muchachos, muy juntos, hablando en susurros. Al parecer, el chico quería tranquilizar a la joven.

El policía con el que estuvo hablando Rivers se apostó en la entrada, mientras su pareja hablaba con un tono cansado a los curiosos del otro lado del pasillo.

—La policía fue la que nos llamó. No tendremos problemas con la jurisdicción —les informó en seguida Rivers. Leyó de sus notas escritas en una libreta—: Tuvieron una llamada al 911 a las 2:45 aproximadamente, de este día. Aquí Evans y Domínguez, —les hizo un ademán señalando al policía rubio y al otro que estaba a unos metros, tratando de hacer que los adolescentes dejaran de usar los teléfonos celulares—, atendieron a la llamada. Más o menos a las 3:50 llegaron los detectives y criminalistas. Cuando corroboraron de quién se trataba el cuerpo por su identificación, decidieron contactarse con nosotros.

—Ellos encontraron el cuerpo —dijo Borin, haciendo un movimiento de cabeza hacia los jóvenes.

—Sí —contestó Rivers, como si le estuviera respondiendo aunque ella lo había afirmado—. No han dicho mucho a la policía, solo que Kendall Latterly era el reclutador que venía todos los años a hablar con los del equipo de natación. O`Connor reprocesó las evidencias de los criminalistas y la doctora Kendra tiene ya una teoría tentativa de la causa de muerte.

Borin dejó de verlo con atención y miró alrededor. Luego, vio a Rivers sólo por un instante y, como no dijo algo, éste entendió que le estaba dando pie a que él hablara. Algo más allá, Omagi intentaba hacer que dejaran de tomar fotografías del otro lado del pasillo, donde Domínguez intentaba lo mismo, y Ríos simplemente miraba a los jóvenes testigos con cierta amabilidad.

—Entonces, ¿cara o cruz? —dijo Rivers, tratando de sacar una moneda de sus bolsillos.

Borin negó, miró hacia atrás y a un lado.

—¡Omagi, vamos! —le dijo sin más. Y entró a la escena del crimen.

Omagi dejó atrás al caos de adolescentes que insistían en tomar capturas y videos de lo que pasaba y, con expresión resignada, sacó de su chaqueta unos guantes y se los puso. Así iniciaba en verdad su trabajo.

Ríos le dio una palmada en el hombro a Omagi mientras éste entraba, y luego se acercó a Rivers.

—Entonces, ¿cuáles son las órdenes de la jefa? —preguntó, con cierto tono jocoso.

—La co-jefa.

—Sí, ajá, lo que tú digas.

Rivers la volvió a ver, entrecerró los ojos. Iba a abrir la boca para discutírselo (de nuevo) cuando mejor la cerró, y vio a unos de sus objetivos.

—Tú ve a por los jóvenes y yo iré por la orientadora, a ver qué me dice de Latterly. Nos toca los testigos…

—Justo lo que nos gusta —dijo Ríos, sonriente.

Rivers asintió, y fue hacia el lado donde además de jóvenes había profesores. Mientras los flashes de las cámaras tomaban sus imágenes, él preguntó por la Orientadora y cuando ella se identificó, la siguió a su oficina. Por su lado, Ríos consiguió que la pareja de jóvenes que encontraron el cuerpo, la llevaran a un lugar más privado, compungidos de tener que pasar por entre los varios compañeros de colegio.

_IV._

Apenas Omagi entró y vio el cuerpo empalideció, atragantó y miró hacia otro lugar, muy interesado en el afiche de las partes de una planta al otro lado del salón.

O`Connor se rio por lo bajo y volvió a observar sus fotos en la cámara digital. Siempre le hacía gracia que Omagi no se acostumbrara aún a las víctimas. Aunque reconocía que el aspecto de este hasta a él lo sorprendió por un instante. Mientras tanto, Borin miraba también a esa zona del cuerpo de Latterly que todos notaban al entrar a la escena del crimen y luego, le preguntó a la doctora Kendra:

—Entonces, dado que está vestido, doy por hecho que esa erección es resultado del estrangulamiento que indican esas marcas de manos en su cuello.

La doctora Kendra, sentada al suelo junto al cuerpo, asintió.

—La causa de la muerte tentativa, a espera de la autopsia, es muerte por falta de oxígeno en el cerebro causado por un estrangulamiento.

—¿Y la hora de la muerte, doctora Kendra? —preguntó Omagi, apuntando en su libreta y con la mirada fija en el rostro de la mujer.

—Alrededor de hace seis horas… —luego, cogió de su equipo una bolsa negra y de plástico y se movió a un lado para desplegarla a la par de los restos de Kendall Latterly.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó Borin.

—Tiene piel y sangre debajo de las uñas. Imagino que intentó quitarse de encima las manos del atacante o golpearlo para defenderse.

—Buen Guardacostas —lo elogió Borin con cierta dignidad, mientras Omagi escribía el dato.

—Espero que tengamos el ADN en alguna base de datos —comentó O`Connor, dejando de mirar hacia su cámara para poder acercar la camilla en la que se llevarían el cuerpo. Lo hizo con movimientos nerviosos, tal vez porque cierta pelirroja se le quedó viendo como por inercia.

—Eso ya te toca a ti Gabe… Omagi, ¿me ayudas con el señor Latterly?

El aludido pareció pensar en algo que decir para excusarse de hacerlo, pero el ver el ademán de cabeza que le hizo Borin, que decía algo así como "_¿A qué esperas?" _asintió:

—Con todo gusto.

Se guardó la libreta y agachó para tomarle los pies. Veía siempre a un punto por arriba de la cabeza de la doctora Kendra, la cual seguía comentando:

—Triste que un simple hecho biológico, haga de los restos mortales del señor Latterly una excusa para la jocosidad. —dio un resoplido por el esfuerzo de levantarlo con ayuda del agente especial. Lo bajaron y el cuerpo cayó sobre la bolsa. Omagi le metió los pies dentro de ella—. ¡Oh, el taboo sobre la sexualidad en la humanidad!

Borin negó y una pequeña sonrisa divertida llegó hasta sus labios. Omagi y O`Connor se vieron para compartir una especie de mirada azorada. La doctora, sin fijarse en las reacciones de los demás a su comentario, metía los brazos y la cabeza del muerto dentro de la bolsa y la cerraba con rapidez.

Sin mediar palabras, solo bufidos ahogados del esfuerzo, los dos levantaron el cuerpo de nuevo y lo pusieron sobre la camilla.

Borin los miró acomodar el cuerpo, mientras preguntaba de improviso:

—¿Has encontrado algo tú, O`Connor?

El aludido, que le tomaba fotografías al lugar donde había estado el cuerpo, dio un leve respingo y contestó, compungido.

—Sí, pero nada de mucha ayuda.

—De seguro lo será más que el silencio.

O`Connor miró enseguida a la doctora Kendra que, sabiendo de qué se trataba, se puso en pie y fue hacia cerca de la entrada.

Omagi no estaba muy complacido de tener que asegurar el cuerpo a la camilla con las correas, pero lo hizo.

—… Así será más "evidente" —masculló—. Pobre hombre, la de fotos y videos que habrán de él en internet.

Pero nadie lo oyó, no solo porque habló bajo, sino porque la sonrisa, energía y seguridad con la que O`Connor se posicionó frente a la doctora, decía que se venía una de sus acostumbradas explicaciones/representaciones de lo que creía que había pasado en la escena del crimen.

—Entonces Latterly y su atacante, muy posiblemente varón por el tamaño de la mano que se infiere de las marcas en el cuello de la víctima; entraron por ahí de las 11 de la mañana de hoy aquí.

Empezó a caminar hacia adentro y Kendra, más resignada que entusiasta, lo siguió y paró cuando él lo hizo.

—Por "a" o por "b", empezó a estrangularlo y él a oponer resistencia contra el atacante… —Cogió a Kendra por los hombros y se movieron circularmente en el espacio entre un escritorio lleno de instrumentos químicos, sobre todo envases de vidrio; y la pizarra acrílica. O`Connor siguió hablando con una rapidez mucho mayor a lo acostumbrado a él, emocionado—: Eso se ve por las palabras emborronadas de la pizarra y que Litterly tenga manchas de pilot en la ropa. También, por algunos de los envases tirados y quebrados que se pueden ver aquí, cerca del escritorio y que la víctima tenga heridas en las uñas y no golpes que digan que pasó algo antes del estrangulamiento.

El sonido de la camilla levantándose, con necesidad de aceite en sus bisagras, los hizo volver a ver a Omagi que pidió disculpas por alguna razón. O`Connor ya tenía las manos puestas con el cuello de la doctora Kendra, y luego volvió a verla a ella, siguiendo con la pantomima.

—Entonces imagino que, cuando Latterly terminó perdiendo fuerza o desmayándose, lo dejó caer al suelo y —Kendra opuso resistencia a que él la llevara al piso, por lo que la soltó y siguió la pantomima solo mientras ella se hacía un lado— terminó de asesinarlo ahí.

Se puso en pie y miró a Borin para volver a decir:

—Nada de mucha ayuda.

—Pero sí mejor que el silencio.

O`Connor se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada.

Kendra fue hacia el cuerpo, agradeció a Omagi y empezó a sacarlo. Mientras Borin parecía repasar todo en su cabeza, el agente especial se acercó a O`Connor y le comentó:

—En serio, eres un poco escalofriante cuando haces del asesino de turno…

O`Connor iba a responderle, azorado, pero no pudo porque Borin dijo al instante mientras le daba las llaves del auto a Omagi:

—Coge la declaración de la policía, busca si hay videos de vigilancia por la zona y luego ve donde Rivers y ponte a sus órdenes. Volveré con la doctora y O`Connor a la oficina y buscaré la información de Latterly. Cualquier cosa… —le enseñó el celular como toda referencia, yéndose ya hacia la puerta.

O`Connor fue rápidamente por su maleta llena de evidencias para salir luego. Kendra ya salía con la camilla y el cuerpo, Borin iba detrás de ella y Omagi fue el último en salir y cerrar la puerta. El aula quedó totalmente solitaria.

_V._

Borin iba frente a la camilla, pidiendo de nuevo espacio a la infinidad de adolescentes que tomaban fotos y videos del cuerpo como posesos. O`Connor estaba muy ocupado en arrastrar su gran maletín, y bajar la vista para que su imagen no fuera tomada. La doctora Kendra miraba con esa expresión entre neutra y escalofriante a las personas que no tenían respeto, mientras movía la camilla hacia la salida.

Omagi los vio ir y luego fue a por el patrullero Evans, que estaba junto a la puerta recién cerrada, para decir:

—Soy el agente especial Kyle Omagi de la CGIS.

—Sí señor —le respondió éste.

—Necesito que me de su declaración. Entonces, ¿cuándo recibieron la llamada por el cuerpo?

-o-

Ríos estaba sentada en un pupitre, frente a los jóvenes testigos que encontraron el cuerpo. Los habían movido para que estuvieran en círculo, a diferencia de los demás que seguían en filas.

En ese momento, la agente le preguntaba a la adolescente:

—¿Verdad que las rosas están mejores que las gladiolas?

Mientras él se tiró al respaldar dando un resoplido de fastidio, la muchacha pasaba las fotografías táctilmente en el teléfono móvil de Ríos y terminó mirándola socarronamente.

—¡Obviamente, las gladiolas!

Ríos se veía contrariada.

—Pero si las rosas van con el decorado y todo estará más elegante.

—Y viejo —sentenció—. No, no. Las gladiolas lo hará ver alegre, vibrante, chic.

Ríos miró las fotos de nuevo y después de dar un suspiro dijo como para sí:

—Ahora, hay que decírselo a Mita…

—Suerte con eso.

La muchacha le dio el teléfono celular a Ríos y ella se puso a buscar algo más en el aparato. El joven se irguió en la silla y, exasperado, carraspeó para hablar:

—Oiga, todo muy lindo y eso, pero ¿no era que íbamos a hablar del muerto? —le dijo, de mal humor.

Ríos lo volvió a ver y sonrió mientras se erguía también, con una energía alegre que se traslució en su voz al decir en confidencia:

—Me parece muy bien que ya quieran hablar. A ver, ¿cuáles eran esos chismes?

Por la expresión del joven, era palpable que no iba a hablar, pero su novia lo miró y pronto tomó una decisión.

—Kyle, de por sí, siempre lo van a saber.

El joven iba a decirle algo a su novia, pero Ríos lo interrumpió:

—Entonces, ¿de qué va el chisme?

Después de una guerra de miradas entre ellos dos, la chica volvió a ver a Ríos en un ademán altanero en contra de Kyle y le dijo con rapidez a la agente:

—Hoy a la salida de las competencias de natación, el marine…

—Guardacostas —la corrigió sin darse cuenta, pero le pidió que siguiera con un movimiento de mano y una sonrisa—. Lo siento, ¿decías?

—Bueno, lo que fuera. Él y el papá de Susan Mack discutieron apenas a unos metros de las graderías. —sonrió un poco, con picardía—. Si su tipo no le hubiera hecho un tipo de llave ninja, el viejo lo hubiera cocido a golpes. Se fue furioso y viendo a su guardacostas con odio, cuando los profes los separaron.

Ríos apuntó el hecho en seguida en su libreta.

—¿Eso como a qué hora fue?

—Como a las diez, diez y media de la mañana.

—¿Y el nombre del padre de Susan?

—No sé, Bill, Bob, algo así.

—¿Y a cuenta de qué discutían?

Como la muchacha estaba reticente a contestar, Ríos la volvió a ver con súplica en la mirada.

-o-

Rivers estaba sentado al escritorio de una oficina pequeña y llena de cuadros en las paredes: desde títulos y fotos de grupos con las que la mujer había trabajado, hasta bodegones. El escritorio tenía adornos de porcelana, gatos sobre todo. Hasta el membrete con el "Dra. Dinia LeFleur" era de un color blanco y azul muy alegre.

Sin embargo, la mujer frente a él no parecía coincidir con la imagen que esa oficina podía dar de su ocupante. Era baja, regordeta, de ascendencia negra y con una mirada penetrante, seria y un hablar autoritario que chocaba con su vestimenta floral.

Rivers se aclaró la garganta para seguir con el interrogatorio.

—¿Y sabe usted porqué el señor Latterly y el entrenador de natación de los varones discutieron en la mañana?

La mujer se encogió de hombros, con displicencia.

—No lo sé. Por su insistencia, le di una cita hoy mismo. Nos íbamos a ver después de almuerzo para discutirlo pero, por obvias razones, no nos vimos. Ahora que lo pienso, Michael Donahue, el entrenador, parecía aprensivo cuando me lo crucé en el almuerzo.

El agente especial se puso a escribir en la libreta mientras sonreía, como si pensara que era compresible estar aprensivo con una mujer de tanto aire de mando.

—Me podría dar los datos de Donahue para…

LeFleur abrió un archivero a la par de ella, movió unas carpetas, sacó una y se la dio, el expediente de Donahue.

—¿Algo más en que lo pueda ayudar?

Rivers se lo pensó un instante y la miró directamente a los ojos. El poder de su muy negra mirada hizo que ella fuera algo intimidada, aunque le preguntó amablemente:

—Me parece que no le caía bien Latterly, ¿por qué sería?

La orientadora resopló, apesadumbrada.

—Él me caía bien, durante años creí que era de los mejores reclutadores que nos visitaban; pero en vista de lo que dice sobre él en los pasillos, ya no sé qué pensar.

—¿Y esos chismes qué decían?

-o-

—No lo sé, estábamos al otro lado y solo llegamos para cuando tu guardacostas tenía al papá de Susan en la llave y le decía que cuando se calmara, lo soltaría. Pero se cree que el señor Mack lo atacó por lo que se dice hace semanas, que el muerto y Susan… —como no parecía encontrar las palabras a decir, terminó soltando—: ¡ya sabe! Se lo montaban.

Ríos abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

—¡Vamos Dena! —la interrumpió Kyle—. El tipo está muerto y es de los suyos, y Susan Mack es una perra, todos lo saben.

Ríos frunció el ceño y miró al joven:

—¿Cómo dices?

—Pues eso, que el momento en que esa Susan lleva más ropa es cuando compite en la piscina, ¿si me entiende? Si ellos se acostaban, es porque ella quería.

—¡Kyle! —le recriminó la chica, casi horrorizada—. Mire agente Diana, eso es lo que dicen, pero no nos consta. Dicen que hasta Bulldog interrogó a Susan al respecto y…

—¿Bulldog?

—La orientadora LeFleur… —respondió ella, indiferente.

-o-

—… y Susan seguía negando el abuso. No tenía pruebas contra él. Pero este día, cuando vi al padre de Susan discutiendo con el muerto, me decidí a decirle a su Latterly que se fuera del colegio y no volviera nunca, y a poner una queja formal con las autoridades.

La mujer asintió, antes de mirar a Rivers, esperando más preguntas. Él se puso en pie mientras cerraba la libreta.

—Imagino que la información de los Mack la encontraré en dirección.

—Así es. —la mujer se puso en pie junto a él y "lo acompañó a la salida", aunque esta estuviera a unos cuatro pasos—. Aunque muchos lo vimos irse de la escuela después de la escena que montaron.

—Por ahora estamos en los inicios de la investigación, no podemos dar nada por hecho. —rebuscó en su saco y sacó la tarjeta personal de un bolsillo interior—. Cualquier cosa que crea que pueda ser de ayuda, ahí está mi número de teléfono celular y de mi agencia. Gracias por su ayuda y…

Después de que la mujer viera la tarjeta, sonrió con sorpresa y lo señaló con un regordete dedo, interrumpiéndole:

—¿Tú no eres Louis Rivers, el nadador de la secundaria Everett high? —Rivers empezaba a asentir, sonriendo, cuando el siguiente comentario de ella lo puso serio—: ¿El hermano de Nathaniel Rivers, el que tiene aún los records escolares en todas las distancias a nado al estilo libre?

—Sí señora, ese es mi hermano. ¿Hacia donde está la dirección?

La mujer le indicó y Rivers caminó mientras cogía su teléfono móvil.

_VI._

Borin agarró al segundo timbre de su teléfono celular, después de ver de quién se trataba.

—Qué me tienes Rivers.

—_Oh, esto no le gustará a Paulsson… _—respondió el aludido, con cierto humor negro.

El aludido también se encontraba en el cubículo del equipo, detrás de su agente, que estaba sentada en su escritorio frente al monitor prendido. La máquina se mostraba conectada a la página en Internet de una televisora.

A un ademán malhumorado de su jefe, Borin bajó el teléfono celular y apretó un botón mientras decía.

—Te pongo en altavoz.

—Rivers, dime qué sabes del caso de Susan Mack.

—_Jefe, ¿cómo sabes…?_

—Porque está en todas las noticias locales y el jefe de la CGIS lo supo aún antes que nosotros, al parecer —respondió secamente Paulsson.

En ese momento, la voz de la periodista de la BNTV decía:

»—_Gracias Milly. Aunque el caso es muy alarmante, el Servicio de Guardacostas no ha hecho ninguna declaración…_»

Y siguió hablando mientras en una cinta de palabras bajo ella rezaba: «_Noticia de última hora: Guardacostas y posible violador encontrado asesinado en colegio local._»

Paulsson y Borin se miraron de idéntico mal humor mientras Rivers decía alguna mala palabra por lo bajo.

**OoOoO**

Y hasta aquí quedamos por hoy, vendré con más cada 15 días. Serán 6 entregas para terminar el "capítulo". Espero les esté gustando la historia y si leíste, NADA TE CUESTA COMENTAR!

Abrazos!


	3. Capítulo 2 Dimes y Diretes

¡Hola Gente!

Pues aquí estoy, subiendo el siguiente capi de esta historia. INFINITAS GRACIAS A LadyK por pasarse, pero especialmente a Aglaiacallia, que es un solsito y cuanta cosa suba por aquí, ella le da una revisada… ¡Y claro! A Sara_fenix_black por ser mi beta!

A lo que vinimos!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes Borin y Omagi son propiedad de los productores de NCIS, Shane Brennan, Gary Glasberg y el guionista de ese capítulo: Lee David Zlotoff.

**2**

**Dimes y Diretes**

_VII._

En el monitor de la computadora de Borin, siendo concentradamente visto por la agente especial y su jefe, se podía ver a un hombre de edad, blanco y con rostro severo diciendo en una conferencia de prensa:

»—_… No puedo confirmar ni negar algo respecto al caso. Solo puedo asegurarles que nos estamos haciendo cargo del caso, y si en la investigación se confirmara que ha habido una relación fuera de lo común entre Latterly y la señorita Mack…_»

—Abby, dime que… —tuvo que decir Paulsson al instante, con tono de apremio.

—Rivers se hará cargo de Mack. Estamos en el caso. —lo cortó al instante Borin, y cerró la página de Internet que estaban viendo, para volver a su trabajo.

Paulsson pareció querer decir algo más, pero no lo pudo hacer, no solo porque la agente especial parecía despedirlo al concentrarse tanto en su trabajo, sino porque lo llamaron por el teléfono celular.

—Paulsson… sí, sí. Tengo al mejor equipo en eso… —Tapó el auricular y se volvió ella— Ya sabes como es esto, Abby. Están detrás de mi trasero, yo estaré detrás del tuyo.

—Sí, resultados, lo sé. —Lo miró con seguridad y una leve sonrisa confiada.

—Como te enseñé, Abby.

Paulsson se fue un poco más tranquilo, mientras seguía hablando con su jefe. Sin embargo, cuando Borin se devolvió a su puesto, la mirada confiada había cambiado por preocupación. Sacó su teléfono celular y en el discado rápido, al segundo tono, una voz le contestó.

—_Jefa_ —le dijo O`Connor, solícito.

En el laboratorio, el último grupo de tres personas se estaban yendo. Una de ellas, una joven y delgada chica de grandes lentes, le susurró:

—Está procesando la sustancia. Como en una hora está.

Mientras Borin decía:

—¿Tienes algo?

—Como no se encontró el teléfono celular ni videos, proceso la evidencia física. Lo siento, las huellas digitales que el asesino dejó en el cuello de Latterly están muy superpuestas, creo que en medio de la discusión tuvo que recolocar varias veces la mano por el forcejeo de Latterly; por lo que no lo pude procesar. Pero estoy a una hora de tener algo, o no. No sé. —y le dijo a la joven que se iba a la entrada, mientras tapaba el auricular—. ¡Gracias Hester, hasta mañana!

La mujer dejó la bata en un perchero del lugar, le dijo un «_hasta luego_» y se fue. Apenas cerró la puerta, O`Connor puso a su jefa en altavoz, se puso en pie y se estiró a los lados, como si estuviera tomando posesión del lugar.

—_¿Sobre qué puede que consigas algo?_ —Le preguntó Borin, con un tono impaciente, después de darle unos segundos para decirle por sí solo la información.

O`Connor se dio su tiempo para tomar de nuevo el teléfono celular.

—Un polvo blanco encontrado en el bolsillo del pantalón de Latterly. La doctora Kendra limpió el cuerpo, y me dio sangre, cabello, la ropa y demás accesorios de la víctima antes de irse.

—_Ya se fue _—lo dijo con cierta desilusión. Los tecleos de la computadora de Borin se oían a la vez por el teléfono celular.

O`Connor sintió venir el término de la llamada, por lo que le dijo con rapidez:

—Sí. Jay está enfermo. Pero dice que a primera hora de la mañana, hace la autopsia. Por mi parte, conseguí el tipo de sangre del sospechoso con las muestras de debajo de las uñas. AB positivo, como el 3,4% de los estadounidenses. No está mal para comparar.

—Bien. —Y Borin colgó.

Estaba muy concentrada en lo que había conseguido sobre el historial de Latterly, y después de otros tecleos y uso del mouse. Con lo que leyó, se puso más seria y la mano sobre su boca, pensativa. Negó lentamente.

—Se ve mal —dijo, susurrado, solo para ella misma.

_VIII._

La imagen estaba borrosa, pero aún así, no había otra posibilidad. Ahí, en una fotografía de las competencias intercolegiales de 1990 en natación, y a un lado de un joven con tres medallas de oro en el cuello; estaba un joven Louis Rivers con un gran copete de cabello hacia arriba.

Ríos y Omagi, lo miraban como hipnotizados.

—Tiene que tener por lo menos 20 centímetros de altura —dijo al fin Omagi.

Y los dos empezaron a reír con la boca cerrada y tratando de no caer en unas carcajadas en toda regla.

—¡Debía durar unas dos horas haciéndoselo! —inició Ríos.

—¡Y varias docenas de idas al baño para retocarlo!

—¡A que alguna vez tuvo una sobredosis por laca!

Se dijeron en una rápida sucesión, y entre risas. Aún sí, trataban de mantener la compostura al solo susurrárselo entre sí y controlar su cuerpo de dejar ir la gran carcajada.

—La verdad, me dio una urticaria en el cuero cabelludo que creo que me la hizo la laca.

Les dijo un Rivers que había ido hacia ellos desde un lado del pasillo, sin que se dieran cuenta, mientras se guardaba de nuevo su teléfono celular en el pantalón.

Al verlo y con la nueva información, Omagi y Ríos no aguantaron más la carcajada. Su jefe inmediato simplemente negó, sonrió un poco y les hizo un ademán con la mano, dándoles permiso.

—Está bien, está bien. Déjenlo ir... —luego miró hacia la foto— No puedo creer que la tengan en este colegio. ¡Si quedaron en segundo lugar ese año! —Tocó con los dedos la imagen de él y su hermano, su expresión se volvió melancólica y dijo más para sí—: ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo y cómo cambiamos!

Los otros dos agentes, mientras tanto, habían hecho todo un gran esfuerzo por recomponerse y lo lograron al fin, después de varias respiraciones acompasadas. No les fue difícil mantenerlo así aunque vieran a su jefe, porque Rivers había dejado su expresión amena, por la del agente especial y abogado. Y había algo en su expresión profesional, aderezada por su mirada de ojos totalmente negros, que hacía imposible para cualquiera no mantener la seriedad frente a él.

—Me comuniqué con Borin. La historia de Mack se ha filtrado a los medios de comunicación, donde se dice que, en resumen, la Guardia Costera tiene pedófilos yendo a reclutar jóvenes. Además, ella encontró que el padre de Latterly ha entrado y salido de prisión por crímenes sexuales, y está segura que nuestra víctima fue uno de las personas que padeció esos "tratos" de su padre.

—Vaya —se le salió decir a Omagi, como sino terminara de entender del todo las implicaciones.

Ríos asintió, apesadumbrada, pero cambió rápidamente su expresión por una seria y combativa, como lista para la batalla. Rivers los vio a los dos, se contagió de la expresión decidida de su novata y siguió:

—Aún no lo saben los medios, pero si lo hacen, la Guardia estará en un lío… ¡En resumen!, que Paulsson quiere que terminemos pronto con el caso antes de que sea un peor circo mediático.

—Entonces, ¿a la casa de Susan? —preguntó Ríos, mientras se hacía una cola alta, como con necesidad de hacer algo, lo que fuera.

Rivers les enseñó un papel y los tres se congregaron alrededor de él.

—La orientadora dice que Latterly discutió con Michael Donahue en la mañana.

—Y Michael Donahue es —siguió Omagi— el entrenador de natación de los varones, el que según uno de los adolescentes que entrevisté, tuvo una discusión con Latterly antes de las competencias.

Rivers asintió.

—¡Sabía que mandarte a por los chismes no era una pérdida de tiempo! ¿Y qué más te dijo el adolescente?

Omagi buscó en su tarjeta, leía y explicaba a la vez:

—Discutieron a puertas cerradas en la oficina de Donahue, los del equipo no podían oírlos, pero parecía que Latterly amenazaba al entrenador. Deseaba que lo estuviera poniendo en su lugar porque las prácticas eran más duras de lo necesario… Solo eso.

Ríos y Rivers lo veían interesado y luego, el silencio necesitó que alguien lo rompiera para continuar la conversación.

—De acuerdo, tenemos dos posibles sospechosos que discutieron con Latterly esta mañana. —Ríos hizo un ademán con la cabeza y la boca, como si dijera que estaba bien con la idea.

Rivers siguió comentando:

—Aquí tengo la dirección de sus casas. En buena teoría deben estar ahí. Entonces, ¿Cuál quieren? ¿Mack o Donahue?

—Donahue —dijo al instante Omagi.

—Mack —lo coreó Ríos.

Su jefe sonrió mientras partía en dos el papel.

—Vaya, por primera vez no tenemos que echarlo a la suerte.

—Estoy muy de acuerdo con eso —dijo Omagi.

Éste empezó a caminar hacia la salida, sacó de su bolsillo las llaves del auto de servicio y se las enseñó con el brazo en alto. Aunque no les vio el rostro porque les seguía dando la espalda, una sonrisa taimada se había abierto en su rostro.

Rivers y Ríos lo vieron irse, de cierto mal humor.

—Esperemos que tengan otro auto disponible —comentó, haciéndose a la idea, Rivers. Sacaba a la vez su teléfono celular.

—Algo me dice que terminaremos en tu auto o el mío.

—Si es así, definitivamente será en el mío. No quiero ir a un asunto oficial en un escarabajo, por más moderno que éste sea.

_IX._

—… Sí. Gracias. Espero a que lo llame.

Borin esperó un poco, mientras se tiraba en el respaldar de la silla y la movía de allá para acá. Luego buscó a ciegas, pero con gran puntería, su vaso de café. Al cogerlo lo movió a los lados y, al encontrarlo vacío, dio un resoplido de exasperación rayando el enojo. Justo en ese momento, le contestaron de mal humor:

—_Soy el comandante Douglas._

Borin volvió a erguirse y dijo:

—Llamo de parte de…

Pero Douglas no la dejó seguir, más bien su voz tomó un tono más amenazante:

—_Si usted es de parte de la prensa y mintió para poder hablar…_

—Soy la agente especial Abigail Borin, de la CGIS —lo cortó la pelirroja a su vez, como si fuera tonto ponerla a ella en entredicho.

El cariz de voz del hombre se volvió hasta aliviado.

—_¡Por fin! Paulsson llamó hace un rato para decir que solo usted y otros tres, tenían permiso de tener la información que quisieran. No tiene idea de cómo nos han estado molestando con la situación. Empiezo a temer por mi unidad. ¡En serio que deseo que todo esto termine lo más pronto posible!_

—Yo también lo deseo, comandante —dijo Borin, haciendo un ademán con la cabeza que le daba más fuerza a esa afirmación.

—_Su jefe insistió en que solo cooperando en terminar toda esta situación que trajo el asesinato de Latterly, lograremos salir incólumes _—dijo entonces Douglas, con un acento de cierta urgencia y resignación— _Por lo que, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar, señora?_

Borin miraba hacia la oficina de Paulsson en el segundo piso, como dándole las gracias por eso. Luego se concentró en la llamada.

—Estuve viendo el expediente de Latterly, y además de una carrera ejemplar como sonar de Guardacostas, y los 11 años de reclutador, no hay algo más. Nada de su vida personal o de las relaciones entre las personas de trabajo.

—_Kendall era un soltero empedernido y… Francamente, señora, no creo que él sea… haya sido, lo que dicen en las noticias de él._

—Entiendo su confusión —dijo Borin, con amabilidad protocolaria. Rápidamente volvió al trabajo—. No encuentro el archivo disciplinario del señor Latterly electrónicamente. ¿Podría escanearlo y faxearlo a la oficina?

—_Él no tiene expediente _—le explicó, perentoriamente.

Borin entrecerró los ojos y preguntó:

—¿En serio? —con velada sospecha en sus palabras.

—_¡Porque nunca se necesitó hacerlo!_ —Se defendió Douglas—. _Vino a mi oficina sin expediente, y aquí no se le necesitó abrir uno. Kendall era… no le diré que era el ser más amable de la oficina, pero sí el más responsable y correcto. Sinceramente, señora, no puedo creer que justo a él se le estén imputando esos cargos. _

—No se le está imputando ningún cargo, comandante Douglas. Estamos tratando de hacerle justicia encontrando su asesino… ¿Por qué dice que _justo _a él no cree que se le culpe de abuso sexual?

El tono del comandante Douglas volvió a tener un cariz defensivo y algo nervioso:

—_Porque Kendall era muy buen reclutador. A él le importaba los chicos, señora. Podía ser el peor dolor en el trasero por eso… si me permite la expresión. Parecía que la mitad de sus muchachos eran justo los más problemáticos en las piscinas. Y aún así, con varios de ellos, me asombro de sus grandes progresos en la Guardia. _

Borin sonrió un poco, y luego se puso seria para preguntar:

—¿No tuvo problemas por eso, porque le importaran mucho?

—_¡Mire! Le digo que me cuesta creer mucho lo que dice la noticia, y sí, sabía que Kendall se metía a veces en problemas por los muchachos, ¡Pero no en ese tipo de problemas! _—dijo al instante Douglas, a la defensiva e indignado—. _Sé que desde su punto de vista, que le diga que Kendall estaba muy… cerca de los chicos, se oye mal; pero le aseguro que no era de esa manera. Él tenía un complejo de Superman o algo así. Si se encontraba un muchacho con problemas, ahí iba Kendall, a golpearse en la pared por cosas que no nos competían del todo. Si alguna vez tuvimos dificultades con él, fue por eso. _—Al rededor de ese momento, del aparato empezó a sonar un pitido, lo que significaba que otra llamada estaba entrado. Borin lo dejó pasar, mientras seguía oyendo muy interesada—: _Padres abusivos o muchachos en problemas que respondían mal a querer ser llevados al buen camino. Nada que fuera merecedor de abrir un expediente disciplinario, sino todo lo contrario. _

Borin asentía, y escribió en su casi sin usar tarjeta unas notas al respecto. Cuando el comandante Douglas terminó de hablar, ella le dijo:

—Gracias por la cooperación. Le aseguro que hacemos todo lo posible por esclarecer el caso. Si necesito de nuevo de su ayuda le llamaré. Hasta luego —y colgó, para responder a la llamada entrante—: Borin.

—_Jefa. Habla Omagi._

—Sí, ¿de qué se trata?

—_Rivers me envió a interrogar al entrenador del equipo masculino de natación, que también discutió con Latterly en la mañana._

Borin se puso en seguida en pie y, con el teléfono celular entre el oído y el hombro, empezó a apagar la computadora. A la vez, preguntaba.

—¿Ríos y Rivers están donde Mack?

—_Sí, o van para ahí. Acabo de estar en el departamento del entrenador, y no estaba. Pero su novia me envió a donde cree que está._

—¿Lo estaba protegiendo?

—_No lo creo. Me dejó entrar al cuarto, fue más que transparente… creo que el tipo necesita más bien protección de ella. Estaba muy enojada con él según lo que me contó_. —solo hasta el final, cambió el tono seguro y profesional que había estado usando, para darle un cariz divertido a su voz.

Sin embargo, Borin no cambio el acento de mando que ella solía tener con él:

—OK. Ven y recógeme…

—_Estoy esperando afuera de la oficina, jefa._

Borin sonrió, ya con su arma y placa puestas en sus lugares, buscando su saco.

—Bien, Omagi. Estoy en camino. —apagó el teléfono celular y salió caminando con rapidez hacia el ascensor del frente.

_X._

Rivers estaba conduciendo en una carretera transitada de cuatro carriles. Su compañera miraba los rótulos mientras él paraba frente al semáforo. Era una noche despejada y fría, con transeúntes caminando, abrigados, por las aceras y varios autos en las calles. Seguía siendo hora pico aún, gracias a las personas que había salido algo tarde del trabajo.

—… Ya te puedo imaginar —decía Ríos, sin verlo pero con un tono juguetón—: capitán del equipo de natación.

—No. Pero sí su nadador estrella.

Ella lo miró, sonrió, y volvió a los rótulos de direcciones.

—Como sea. Que debiste ser de los populares. Imagino a las chicas suspirando por ti, al verte aparecer con tu tanga en la piscina. —todo lo dijo con una risa velada en las palabras.

Rivers sonrió, algo sonrojado.

—No fue tan así. Pero debo admitir que no tuve mala suerte con las chicas en esos tiempos. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Diana Ríos? Con tu personalidad, te imagino como la porrista buena. Ya sabes, la amiga de la tonta y la mala, que es amiga de todos, no trata mal a los parias…

Rivers seguía conduciendo por uno de los carriles del medio de la carretera, en un fluido tráfico, muy atento a las señales. Ella, como buena copiloto, estaba concentrada en la dirección.

Como él había interrumpido sus palabras con una entonación que animaba a contestarle Ríos, después de unos segundos en silencio, lo hizo:

—La verdad es que también te equivocaste. Solo era una adolescente con acné —le enseñó con el índice las marcas en la mejilla, distraídamente— que quería pasar desapercibida y sin problemas.

Él la miró solo un instante, antes de volver s concentrarse de nuevo a la calle.

—Me cuesta creerlo. Es que no… —no supo como decirlo. Ríos lo miró, esperando; por lo que él comentó, sin parecer del todo convencido que esas fueran las palabras correctas—: Cuando entras a un lugar, el ambiente simplemente cambia.

Su compañera hizo un ademán con la cabeza de pura ternura, y le dio un golpecito en el antebrazo.

—¡Eres un hombre muy dulce, Louis Rivers! —lo bromeó ella, enternecida. Luego de unos instantes, aún viéndolo como si esperara algún comentario de él además de su encogimiento de hombros con sonrisa, Ríos siguió diciendo—: Por más que no lo creas, en verdad que en mi adolescencia solo quería no meterme en problemas y… ¡A esta entrada, a la derecha!

Rivers frenó y esperó para poder entrar a donde ella le decía. Durante ese instante, no conversaron, pero mientras iban por la calle menos transitada y con más autos parqueados, él habló de nuevo:

—«_No meterse en problemas_». Eso se oye muy aburrido, tanto que en verdad no me lo creo, ex agente de la CIA.

—Sí, bueno. No estaba mal —le contestó, con cierta irritación—. No popular, no paria, buenas notas. Llevando una vida promedio, tranquila.

—¿Ni siquiera estabas en un club de algo? —le preguntó, como si fuera su última esperanza.

El auto iba lento. Los dos veían por las ventanas hacia los números en las puertas o paredes de las casas de suburbio de clase media, media alta. Casi todas eran de dos pisos y con jardines de césped cuidados al frente.

Ríos sonrió con cierta nostalgia cuando contestó:

—No, hasta que en el último año _Mita_ me dejó entrar a uno. Estuve en el club de drama… Creo que es aquí, a la derecha… —Rivers asintió y enfiló el auto hacia ese lado— Hice de Titania en _Sueño de una noche de Verano._

—¡Vaya! Fuera de la tiranía de _Romeo y Julieta…_

—… Pero aún en las manos de Shakespeare —le interrumpió ella.

—Siempre es mucho mejor una comedia que una tragedia, a mi modo de ver.

Rivers estaba dando la vuelta a la izquierda en la esquina, e iba a comentar algo, cuando la escena lo hizo callar.

Frente a una casa a la derecha, estaban apostados unas decenas de reporteros con sus cámaras, camiones de las emisoras y autos. Sin embargo, lo que más les llamó la atención a los agentes especiales, eran las luces azules y rojas de la ambulancia.

El bullicio era grande aún a metros del lugar, donde Rivers dejó el auto. Él salió primero mientras Ríos se quitaba la cola en que tenía recogido su cabello. Rivers fue directo hacia la casa, con la placa en alto y mirada y expresión que dejaba a las claras que no iba a dar declaraciones. Ella se acercó a la ambulancia, tratando de usar de nuevo el cabello y la gorra (que se estaba poniendo justo después de salir del auto), para que su imagen no saliera en las noticias.

Justo cuando Ríos llegó a la ambulancia e iba hacia el conductor, el bullicio de los periodistas se intensificó y fue justo hacia donde ella estaba.

—¡Abran paso, abran paso! —pedía con voz muy fuerte Rivers, yendo por delante de la camilla, que se dirigía hacia la ambulancia impulsada por la fuerza de dos socorristas. Aunque le pedían su declaración, solo tuvieron de él el pedido de espacio.

Ríos se movió hacia ellos, enseñando en alto también su placa y mirando al suelo, haciéndose paso entre la prensa. Los periodistas le dieron paso rápidamente, porque mientras la mayoría de las cámaras intentaban dar con imágenes del rostro inconsciente y muy pálido de la joven y rubia muchacha; los periodistas fueron en seguida hacia el padre.

—… Ese maldito, lo que le hizo a mi hija… —se oía entre el bullicio de preguntas y relatos de los cinco o siete periodistas que habían— Ella no hubiera hecho lo que hizo si él no… ¡Mi hija, mi niña! —Lloraba Billy Mack, el padre de Susan.

Había algo muy enternecedor en un hombre tan alto y robusto, parecido a un moderno vikingo, con su cara totalmente enrojecida por el llanto que apenas podía cubrir con las manos. Además, hablaba con una voz muy agudizada, irreflexiva y frágil.

Susan Mack, amarrada a la camilla, por fin entró en la parte trasera de la ambulancia y el socorrista que se había quedado abajo también lo hizo. Al instante, todas las cámaras estuvieron grabando el dolor de un padre que apenas podía caminar hacia el vehículo.

Rivers y Ríos se vieron un segundo, y solo con su expresión se dijeron que las cosas se habían complicado mucho más.

**OoOoO**

Y eso fue! ¿Comentarios? Cualquiera será más que bienvenido!


	4. Capítulo 3 Sobre los sospechosos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes Borin y Omagi son propiedad de los productores de NCIS, Shane Brennan, Gary Glasberg y el guionista de ese capítulo: Lee David Zlotoff.

**3**

**Sobre los sospechosos**

_XI._

Rivers iba caminando con cuidado, pues llevaba dos vasos de té en las manos.

La sala de espera interna del hospital era un lugar blanco, de dimensiones cómodas y espaciosas. Daba una sensación de que totalmente antiséptica, y no tenía ni un cuadro en las paredes desnudas pero muy bien cuidadas. El lugar muy monocromático, solo era matizado por el color en las cinco personas que esperaban en las sillas de plástico pegadas a las paredes, y por los dos agentes especiales de la CGIS. En la recepción se encontraba un enfermero negro de mediana edad, sentado a la computadora y muy absorto en su trabajo.

Ríos estaba junto al señor William Mack, solo ellos ocupaban las sillas frente a recepción. El hombre miraba hacia el suelo. cuadriculado de crema y verde claro, como si fuera lo más interesante que había visto en el mundo. Su rostro se veía moteado de rojo sobre todo en la nariz y los ojos, mientras en las mejillas estaban totalmente pálidas y su boca temblaba casi imperceptiblemente.

Cuando Rivers se posicionó frente a él, Mack lo volvió a ver lentamente y dijo:

—Gracias oficial —con una voz gruesa y acompasada.

El hombre le tendió ambas manos para tomar el té. Luego, se acomodó rápidamente contra el respaldar, haciendo alarde de una energía que antes no parecía tener.

—De nada —respondió Rivers con un tono tranquilo, entregándole también unos paquetitos de azúcar. Mack asintió mientras los tomaba y luego usó los cuatro de ellos para endulzar su té, poniéndolo en la silla vacía del otro lado.

—No puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Hace solo unos días estábamos celebrando porque le dieron una beca deportiva para ingresar a la NYU, y ahora... —dijo, como a nadie en particular, y luego miró de nuevo hacia el suelo. Parecía estar como lejano a la situación de alguna manera.

Ríos y Rivers se dirigieron una mirada profesional mientras él le entregaba el té. Luego, el agente especial le hizo un ademán con la cabeza a ella, indicándole al señor Mack antes de irse hacia recepción.

Justo después de que el hombre tomara su primer trago, Ríos habló con un tono confidencial y reposado.

—… entonces, al día siguiente que su hija Susan le contara lo que había estado pasando con Latterly, usted se lo encontró en las competiciones. —le dio pie a continuar con su declaración.

El hombre se volvió a verla y asintió. Se irguió como preparándose para seguir. Cuando habló, en toda su expresión corporal se podía leer un muy fuerte enojo que él intentaba controlar al mantenerse quieto y hablar apenas moviendo la quijada.

—Fui a hablar con ese… —prefirió no decir lo que pensó y siguió— sobre lo que había pasado con Susan. ¡Y el muy desgraciado me lo negó! —sus manos empezaron a vibrar de sus músculos en tensión. El hombre se tranquilizó con la respiración y tomó otro sorbo, antes de poder seguir diciendo—: Y me lo siguió negando. Yo… —la volvió a ver, con cierta súplica e indignación— Usted comprenderá, oficinal, ese animal le había hecho… _eso_ a mi hija, y ahora me lo negaba. Vi rojo y me le fui encima, pero cuando me di cuenta no le pude dar ni un golpe y ya estaba en una llave hecha por el infeliz.

Empezó a temblar más. Se dio otro momento de respiración y té, mientras Ríos le decía:

—Tranquilo señor Mack, tómese su tiempo.

Eso pareció ser suficiente para que él siguiera hablando, viendo de nuevo hacia el suelo cuadriculado.

—Llegó gente y… no quise ventilar los problemas de mi niña frente a toda esa gente, por lo que me fui.

—¿A dónde?

—A casa, ¿¡A dónde más iba a ser! —alzó la voz, viendo a Ríos como si parte de ese enojo presente siempre en él se hubiera salido de la nada hacia ella. Cerró los ojos y respiró de nuevo profundamente antes de volver a abrirlos y decir—: Las competencias habían terminado. Fui a la piscina, y apenas terminó su ronda le dije a Susan que fuera por sus cosas, y volvimos a casa. Le dije que todo iba a estar bien pero…

El hombre se cubrió los ojos con una mano. Su voz le había fallado y volvió a temblar.

_XII._

Unos dos metros más allá, el enfermero colgó el teléfono y le explicó a Rivers con un tono de voz adormilado:

—Sigue inconsciente, pera ya tiene las heridas en los brazos cosidas y van bien las transfusiones.

—¿Cuándo puedo…?

—¿Verla? —se adelantó el hombre, con una mente rápida y voz casi pastosa—. No antes de que la vea el psiquiatra. Mañana más cerca del almuerzo que del desayuno, imagino. —y dio por terminada la conversación con un gran bostezo.

—Gracias —le dijo Rivers a la boca muy abierta del enfermero.

Se volvió, con los brazos apoyados en el alto mostrador de la recepción, a ver a su novata hablando con Mack. Sin embargo, pronto frunció el ceño. Ríos le estaba acariciando la espalda al hombre encorvado sobre sí mismo, mientras le decía algo. Luego ella se puso en pie, se tomó el té que se había enfriado en su mano de un solo trago y, con una expresión trastocada, fue hacia el agente especial.

—¿Sabes? Creo que podrías también interrogar a los familiares de las víctimas o ese tipo de personas.

Rivers se indicó, con un ademán circular de la mano, los ojos.

—No es muy buena idea.

—¡Oh vamos! ¿Sigues con lo de «_demoniojos_»? En serio, ¡No es para tanto!

—Son tan negros que no se les diferencia el iris de la pupila —dijo, con tono de resignación—. No, con las víctimas y personas que necesitan tranquilidad, mejor ir a lo seguro. Ya, cuando se necesita del «_policía malo_», que yo interrogue es lo seguro.

Ella le hizo negó y puso los ojos en blanco, como diciéndole que era un engreído.

Luego de tirar el vasito de papel, le preguntó con interés.

—¿Cómo está?

—Fuera de peligro, la podremos ver mañana. —ella asintió y Rivers le hizo un ademán con la cabeza hacia Mack—. ¿Qué te dijo?

—Está destrozado. Toda su familia está en Mississippi, de donde se vino hace tres años para un nuevo comienzo, porque perdió a su mujer en un accidente en la casa. Y ahora, le pasa todo esto a su única hija… —respondió, con sincera lástima en la voz. A la vez, se hacía una cola alta en el cabello, como si necesitara hacer algo, nerviosamente.

Rivers la miraba, extrañado de alguna manera y por fin dijo:

—Ríos, nuestra víctima es Latterly —afirmó él, admonitoriamente—. No olvides que nuestro trabajo es «_darle justicia al Guardacostas_»…

—Y en serio que no escogemos al Guardacostas. —como vio que él le estaba dedicando una de sus peores miradas de regaño, se defendió con unas exclamaciones susurradas—. ¡Vamos Rivers! ¿No me vas a decir que te hace gracia tener de víctima a un abusador de menores?

—Ese no es el punto. Latterly es nuestra víctima. No estamos aquí para enjuiciarlo a él, sino para encontrar a su asesino —retrucó en seguida.

Ríos se cruzó de brazos y parecía lista para seguir el debate, cuando decidió recular. Se movió para estar a la par y al lado de su jefe. Los dos miraron de nuevo a Mack que volvía a erguirse un poco, tomando su té y viendo el suelo, ido.

—Después de la discusión con Latterly, el señor Mack buscó a su hija y se fueron a su casa. Esa es su cuartada.

—¡Gracias! —le dijo, como si fuera un cumplido exasperado por hacer su trabajo—. Mañana lo corroboraremos, después de que Susan tenga la cita con el psiquiatra.

Rivers dejó de recostarse en el mostrador y miró el reloj.

—Lo siento… —dijo ella de repente, con tono reflexivo. El agente especial la volvió a ver— Creo que es un mal hábito de mi otro trabajo. Creo que encasillé a los Mack entre las víctimas y a Latterly como el «_malo_». Tener siempre presente que los «_malos_», son los «_malos_», era básico en mis antiguas tareas.

Él se acercó de nuevo a Ríos y, con tono más relajado, comentó:

—Aquí también lo es. Solo que nuestro malo es el asesino de Latterly, no el que ya está muerto. Y para que quede asentado: a mí tampoco me gusta el Guardacostas que nos tocó ésta vez.

Ella lo miró, ya más tranquila y Rivers volvió a erguirse totalmente para iniciar el camino hacia la salida del hospital.

—Vamos a nuestras casas novata. Ya hemos terminado por hoy.

—¿No crees que eso es algo que deberías preguntarle a la jefa? ¡Eh, perdón! A la co-jefa. —lo bromeó, yendo detrás de él.

Rivers negó.

—En serio que cuando se te mete una broma en la cabeza, la sigues hasta que ya pierda toda la gracia.

Ella sonrió mucho.

—Para mí la sigue teniendo.

_XIII._

Las personas, cámaras y luces estaban totalmente dirigidas hacia un podio, el mismo que el director de la oficina de Boston de la CGIS miraba con el seño fruncido. Era como si estuviera viendo hacia un enemigo e intentando dilucidar como derribarlo.

A un lado de él, una mano se acercó a su rostro, cosa que lo hizo dar un respingo.

—Lo siento señor, solo le iba a poner el audífono —le decía una mujer, aún con la mano extendida hacia él y el pequeño aparato negro en sus dedos.

Paulsson miró de la mujer hacia las otras tres personas que estaban ahí, a un lado y unos metros del podio, resguardados de los reporteros. Todos eran profesionales de la Guardia Costera, en específico, en el área de relaciones públicas. El director de la oficina de Boston de la CGIS frunció el ceño.

—No es necesario —le dijo a la mujer, después de unos segundos. Cuando ella intentó acercar de nuevo el audífono a él. Paulsson manoteó para alejarla de su oreja—. Ya me han dado varios consejos, gracias. Tengo alguna experiencia en interrogatorios, y creo que puedo hacerlo bien sin voces susurrándome al oído.

La mujer, decepcionada, bajó el aparato. Las demás personas le dieron los buenos deseos, Paulsson sacó un pañuelo para pasárselo sobre el rostro, solo por si acaso, y salió.

-o-

»—… _Les repito que estamos haciendo nuestro más grande esfuerzo por esclarecer el asesinato del señor Kendall Latterly _—decía Paulsson, con un hablar paciente, pero con ese tono que decía que estaba a punto de perder la tranquilidad—, _y si hubiéramos tenido información sobre las dudas que se tienen del carácter de la víctima, también, por supuesto, lo hubiéramos investigado con toda la rigurosidad del caso. _—Paulsson buscó con la mirada e indicó, casi que al azar, al siguiente periodista con derecho de hacerle una pregunta.

O`Connor veía en directo la entrevista por uno de sus monitores de computadora muy interesado, a la vez que comía unas palomitas de maíz. En el laboratorio, las luces estaban apagadas, menos algunas lucecitas de varios aparatos y esos monitores.

Sin embargo, un sonido de alarma lo hizo levantarse de la silla, subir el volumen de los parlantes e ir hacia un aparato, sonriendo y comiendo aún palomitas.

Mientras O`Connor veía los resultados en un monitor y con ayuda de un mouse en el mismo aparato, la entrevista a Paulsson continuaba:

»—_Martha Simmons, de la Extra… Debe ser de su conocimiento que, para ingresar a la Guardia Costera, todos los jóvenes tienen que pasar por unas pruebas psicológicas. ¿Qué cree usted sobre que no se tenga la misma rigurosidad con los reclutadores? Más que ellos son las personas de la Guardia Costera que trabajan directamente con adolescentes._

Mientras Paulsson veía a la mujer, tratando de no fruncir tanto el ceño, O`Connor sonrió con puro humor negro y dijo a la nada.

—¡Golpe bajo! A ver como lo torea, jefe.

»—_La ayuda y examen psicológico es un recurso que se ha usado con personal de la Guardia Costera. Siempre se tiene la opción de recomendar y hasta exigir a cualquier persona de la institución, que visite el departamento de psicología. Hasta, en ciertos casos, es un requisito anual._

»—_Sí, pero para ciertas personas que trabajan en búsqueda y rescate, ¿no es cierto?_ —insistió la misma voz de mujer de la anterior pregunta.

»—_Sí, igual a los estándares de varias otras instituciones que sirven a nuestro país _—le respondió Paulsson, seco—. _Como nosotros en la CGIS, que velamos por…_

Pero O`Connor no oyó lo demás de la entrevista, porque veía la pantalla del aparato en que había estado trabajando, sonriente.

—Lo que imaginé, él estaba limpio de los esteroides… —habló de nuevo, como esperando un «¡_Muy bien O`Connor_!» que, obviamente, no llegó.

_XIV._

—Entonces, ¿el examen toxicológico dice que la víctima estaba limpio, pero encontraron rastros de esteroides en su bolsillo? —Borin decía eso con el teléfono celular pegado a su cabeza, mientras se metía un dedo en la otra oreja. Además, lo preguntó con la voz más alta de lo común.

Alrededor de ellos, el ambiente era muy bullicioso. Estaban en una arena de peleas clandestinas, lleno de todo tipo de personas en las gradas, que gritaban hacia uno u otro contendiente, como si la vida se les fuera en ello. El aire se encontraba lleno de humo de cigarrillo, y olor a alcohol. El ambiente estaba en semioscuridad, pues las luces se concentraban en el cuadrilátero, donde dos mujeres se golpeaban al estilo libre.

Borin estaba caminando viendo hacia abajo, bajando en el pequeño espacio entre gradas que habían dejado los asistentes al lugar.

—_¡Exacto! _—le respondió O`Connor, emocionado—. _Si me pides mi opinión, creo que ese puede ser el móvil para la discusión entre Latterly y… _—dejó de hablar por un segundo, y luego se susurró para sí—, _el entrenador, ¿Cuál era su nom…? ¡Michael Donahue! Del que me pediste que buscara información. ¿Les llegó la fotografía?_

Borin vio hacia Omagi. Estaba más abajo que ella y moviéndose entre la gente con fluidez, por más que algunos le gritaran improperios por meterse con su visión de la pelea. De tanto en tanto veía hacia su teléfono celular, antes de mirar de nuevo hacia las personas.

—Sí, nos llegó. ¿Algo más?

—_No se encontró el teléfono celular en la escena y no lo he encontrado en la red. Las llamadas hechas desde el teléfono de su trabajo no parecen dar mayor información. Estoy con el uso del dinero, pero en los tres meses anteriores, no ha habido gran movimiento. Es todo lo que tengo y no tengo nada más que investigar. _

—Entonces… —dijo ella, como esperando una solución.

—_Mañana iré de nuevo a la escena del crimen, para ver si encuentro algo más y hago algunas pruebas. Seguiré con las finanzas… No me creo que haya tan poco que pueda inspeccionar en este caso. Algo se me habrá pasado por alto._

Borin sonrió apenas y asintió. Pasaba por entre dos personas que se habían metido mucho en le pequeño espacio para subir o bajar. 

—Ve a casa O`Connor. Buen trabajo.

—_Hasta mañana_.

Ella apagó el celular y fue hacia Omagi. Éste la esperaba de pie entre las personas, mirando hacia el otro lado y Borin alternativamente. Cuando iba a decirle algo, recibió una bolsa vacía de palomitas en la cabeza, y un abucheo general de las personas detrás de él.

El agente especial miró de mal talante al señor obeso y rubicundo que le gritaba «_¡Ey! Tengo 100 dólares en esa pelea. ¡Déjame verla!_». Pero a un grito de «_¿Qué?_» de Borin, Omagi la volvió a ver.

—Ya lo encontré, está en…

Pero Borin supo donde estaba Donahue antes de que él terminara de hablar. Uno de los contendientes que ya había peleado, sentado a una banca más cercana al cuadrilátero; salió corriendo, empujando personas, hacia los camerinos.

La pelirroja bajaba lo más rápido que podía, mientras Omagi gritaba que el que huía era Donahue.

Las personas empezaron a ver más hacia ellos que a la pelea… sobre todo cuando Omagi bajó de lado y entre dos personas, fue hacia el cuadrilátero, se impulsó con las manos y subió los pies al borde de éste, irguiéndose con fluidez. Luego, apoyándose en una esquina del cuadrilátero, pasó por arriba de las cuerdas con las piernas a un lado. Apenas estuvo adentro del ring, corrió hacia el otro lado (las dos peleadoras y el referee quedándose idos, viéndolo) y brincó con fuerza, doblando mucho las piernas, para poder pasar limpiamente por arriba de las cuerdas.

Todos en el lugar, o muchos, dieron exclamaciones de asombro.

Omagi cayó acuclillado y con una mano amortiguando más la caída. Los hombres y mujeres de la banca de los peleadores que ya habían pasado por sus rounds, se ponían en pie, como si hubieran esperado que él les cayera encima.

El agente especial se puso en pie con gran rapidez y salió corriendo a lo más que podía hacia el pequeño túnel, a cuyo fondo estaba huyendo el sospechoso.

—Agente especial Omagi de la CGIS, ¡ALTO! —le gritó.

Lo único que consiguió con eso fue que las murmuraciones y extrañeza de las personas crecieran rápidamente, y que el hombre lo volviera a ver y corriera con aún más ahínco.

Las personas se ponían en pie tratando de ver mejor lo que pasaba. Eso hacía que Borin bregara por poder bajar de las gradas opuestas a donde Donahue. Usando gritos de autoridad, y las piernas y los brazos para empujar, apenas conseguía que le dieran espacio para bajar hacia el cuadrilátero.

Para cuando el hombre dio vuelta en una esquina del túnel, Omagi ya estaba siguiéndolo lo más rápido que podía y acortando distancia.

_XV._

La puerta metálica, pesada y oxidada, abrió tan rápido y fuerte que pegó contra la pared y se devolvió. Sin embargo, Donahue pudo interponer su poderoso brazo para que no lo golpeara, miró hacia atrás un instante, y corrió hacia la calle.

Era una carretera de un solo carril, iluminada por un potente poste con luz anaranjada en una esquina y el bombillo sobre la puerta. A un lado de la calle, varias motocicletas estaban alineadas.

Donahue cerró la puerta y corrió hacia esas motocicletas, pero paró un instante, pues parecía haberse quedado en blanco o no saber cuál era la suya. Era un hombre alto de contextura delgada, pero muy musculoso; moreno y con cabello café ensangrentado a un lado por un golpe en la ceja. Tenía otro golpe a la altura del pómulo derecho y en su pierna izquierda, depiladas y que eran visibles por los pantalones cortos y camiseta que había elegido usar en la pelea; se apreciaba un gran morete de otro impacto a la altura del muslo. Sin embargo, mientras lograba encontrar con la mirada la motocicleta y fue hacia ella, no parecía sentir ningún dolor.

Omagi salió justo cuando él se estaba montando en su moto. Decidió patear la última de la fila para que, después de que cayera la segunda, ésta impactara en la de Donahue y lo hiciera caer. Luego, mientras el sospechoso caía de lado e intentaba ponerse en pie entre las motocicletas, el agente especial se acercó a él con el arma en las manos.

—Levántese lentamente y ponga las manos don…

Pero lo demás quedó en el olvido cuando Omagi cayó al suelo, porque Donahue le agarró una pierna. Ya en el suelo, el agente especial intentó patearlo, pero el hombre ya se había levantado y parecía inmune a los golpes. Cuando Omagi le apuntó con el arma el hombre, lejos de inmutarse, le cogió la mano con tanta fuerza y le movió el brazo a un lado, haciendo así que dejara cayera el arma unos metros lejos de ellos.

El agente especial había dado un chillido de dolor, pero al instante de verse desarmado, intentó hacerle una llave en la cabeza con las manos. Donahue parecía fuera de sí, y bregando con facilidad para que lo soltara, se puso en pie llevándose a Omagi con él, abriendo los ojos de total sorpresa.

Finalmente, el sospechoso, dando un rugido casi que animal, lo hizo soltarlo e iba a golpearlo en la cabeza, golpes de los cuales Omagi se alejaba apenas. Intentó darle una patada en el costado, la cual sí impactó. Sin embargo, la expresión de victoria de Omagi no se terminó ni de asentar, cuando el hombre le tomó la pierna y lo tiró al suelo. Una maldición ahogó el gemido del dolor de Omagi, por el impacto.

Enojado, llevó las manos a detrás de su cabeza para levantarse impulsándose con ellas, pero en ese instante Donahue lo levantó con las manos en el cuello. Omagi, pálido y sudoroso, trataba de hablar con él pero no podía, mientras le golpeaba en el rostro con un puño, aunque parecía totalmente impasible a ese dolor, casi ni movía la cabeza con ellos.

La respiración muy fuerte de ese hombre, y sus ojos fijos en él hacían que se pareciera en algo a un toro… Omagi intentó patearlo en el costado, y nada, casi ni se movió.

Por eso, se extrañó y se sintió aliviado a partes iguales cuando el agarre que no le dejaba respirar se fue al instante, mientras Donahue daba una maldición en un tono muy agudo.

—¿Y tu arma, Omagi? —Le preguntó Borin, mientras bajaba la pierna con la que le había golpeado con mucha fuerza en los testículos, y se guardaba el arma.

Omagi tomó aire con fascinación y se reprimió de darle un puntapié al hombre caído, mientras su jefa se le acercaba y lo miraba a la cara, preocupada.

—Gracias… estoy bien, me la quitó en el forcejeo y… —dijo, con voz ronca. Pareció necesitar más aire para decir algo más.

Borin lo miró fijo, como si necesitara verlo más que oírlo… Donahue se seguía revolcando y gimiendo por lo bajo en el piso.

La agente especial asintió, le puso una mano en el hombro a Omagi, que ya estaba logrando normalizar su respiración y dijo:

—Ve por tu arma y a tu casa. Yo me hago cargo de él y el papeleo.

—Jefe, ¿está segura que…?

Ella le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Nos vemos mañana a primera hora.

Sacó las esposas, y se agachó para tomar las manos de Donahue con mucha más violencia de lo necesario. Omagi se alejaba de ahí, pero sin dejar de ver al sospechoso que seguía bufando, rabioso.

**OoOoO**

Y eso es todo, ¡Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas! Y si estás leyendo, nada te cuesta comentar!

Abrazos!


	5. Capítulo 4 No todo es lo que parece

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes Borin y Omagi son propiedad de los productores de NCIS, Shane Brennan, Gary Glasberg y el guionista de ese capítulo: Lee David Zlotoff.

**4**

**No todo es lo que parece**

_XVI._

El hombre aún estaba vestido con la ropa para la pelea que tuvo el día anterior y, por lo menos, con sus heridas tratadas por un médico. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras mantenía las manos a los lados de su cabeza, como si se quisiera aplastársela.

Borin estaba sentada al frente, mirándolo tranquila y confiada, esperando.

La sala de interrogación se mantenía en silencio, pero aún así, Paulsson estaba muy pendiente de todo lo que pasara, de pie a pocos centímetros del vidrio en la habitación contigua. Tenía los brazos cruzados y tamborileaba con un dedo nerviosamente.

—… Ya dije que no… ¿¡Al menos no puede darme algo para el dolor de cabeza! —exclamó Donahue en un exabrupto.

—Lo siento. Lo que teníamos se lo dimos a Omagi por su dolor en el cuello. —respondió al instante, irónica. Luego, se irguió totalmente antes de seguir hablando—: Ayer, antes de las prácticas, Latterly llegó a su oficina para decirle que sabía de los esteroides, lo amenazó con denunciarlo y… él fue asesinado pocas horas después, de la misma manera como usted quiso matar a nuestro agente.

—Yo no… —parecía totalmente perdido, y de su desesperación pasó rápidamente a la frustración. El hombre golpeó la mesa con un puño y luego, volvió a ver a Borin, contrito.

—Lo siento.

Ella solo lo miró, esperando. Donahue empezó a hablar con nerviosismo:

—Ya le dije que tengo una condición… —se corrigió a sí mismo— algo como una adicción, y que los esteroides solo eran para mí. No le di a los muchachos, como él juraba y perjuraba, ¡Lo juro! Estaba ciego de ira, solo me quería arruinar el muy... —pareció recordar con quién estaba hablando, miró a Borin y se corrigió de nuevo—: Y también, ya le dije que yo no lo maté… ¿Dónde está mi abogado?

—Debe estar en camino… Si usted es tan inocente como clama, ¿por qué huyó de nosotros e intentó matar a un agente especial de la guardia costera?

El hombre intentó responder, pero parecía que ni él sabía la respuesta. Terminó negando y, intentando aguantar el llanto, mientras decía con la voz quebrándosele por momentos.

—No lo sé. Yo… los vi ahí, supe que eran los que investigaban lo de Latterly por las noticias y, sólo huí. Lo siento mucho por su compañero, en serio. No sé lo que me pasó. Le dije que tengo un problema, estuve limpio durante casi tres años y, no sé lo que me pasó. Le juro que si no hubiera tomado esas cosas, nada de esto habría pasado.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso?

Paulsson, desde la sala de observación, empezó a susurrar «_Vamos, vamos, vamos_», como si fuera un mantra para conseguir la declaración. Sin embargo, Donahue solo miró a Borin, cada vez más desesperado.

—¡Ya le he dicho que yo no maté a Latterly! ¡Me refiero a lo de Unagi!

—Omagi —Borin se puso en pie tan rápido, que el sonido de la silla moviéndose fue hasta estridente. El hombre volvió a sostenerse la cabeza, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados del dolor.

La agente especial fue hacia la entrada, cuando él volvió a hablar, desesperado.

—Mire, llame a mi psiquiatra al teléfono que le di. Ella le dirá que no soy capaz de matar, y que cuando estoy lleno de esteroides a veces, simplemente, no me puedo controlar.

Borin lo miró inquisitivamente y, luego, salió de la sala de interrogación sin decirle una palabra más.

_XVII._

Pocos segundos después, estaba entrando a la habitación de junto.

—Creí que ibas a estar ahí hasta sacarle la confección. Está a punto de quebrarse —la regañó Paulsson.

—Ya confesó.

Pulsson la miró, con el ceño más fruncido.

—O yo me perdí de algo o…

—Él no mató a Latterly. —Como vio que su jefe esperaba una explicación, se la dio—. Llamé a su doctora, me dijo que estuvo más de una hora al teléfono con ella, en crisis porque se dieran cuenta en el colegio de los esteroides. Lo revisé esta mañana, y los dos estuvieron al teléfono mientras alguien más mataba a Latterly.

Paulsson la miró y le habló apenas controlando el tono:

—Entonces, ¿por qué sigues con él, Abby? Solo en esta mañana, el jefe y los periodistas…

—Pero los cargos por intento de homicidio de un agente federal y tenencia ilegal de sustancias controladas están ahí —siguió ella, como si su jefe no la hubiera interrumpido.

Él se pasó las manos por la calva de su cabeza, tomó aire y luego, le dijo lo más comprensivo que pudo:

—De acuerdo. Sé como es. Si dices que él no fue, no fue. Solo dime que no están en un callejón.

—No estamos en un callejón, jefe —respondió ella, con total confianza.

Paulsson cogió su teléfono celular y, mientras revisaba algo, le replicó con un tono de mando:

—Si ya no es sospechoso, le daré el caso a Richards y Melas y deja entrar al abogado de una vez.

Borin lo miró, indignada y casi que suplicante:

—Pero jefe, nosotros podemos…

—¿Enfocarse en el caso de Latterly? Claro que pueden. Lo que no pueden es aferrarse a un tipo que ya tenemos atrapado, por más que atacó a uno de tu equipo. ¿Acaso eso de enfocarse no era una de tus reglas?

—La cuatro. «_Si aparece otro delito en medio de la indagación, se debe asegurar que éste no te desenfoque de tu investigación_». —La pronunció, como si se rindiera ante ella más que ante su jefe.

—Muy bien. Sigue tu propio consejo.

Como él la miró esperando una contestación, Borin asintió casi que a regañadientes. Paulsson le sonrió y salió.

_XVIII._

La luz de la mañana entraba a raudales desde el ventanal que había en el techo del edificio de la CGIS. Pero al fondo del cubículo del equipo no se beneficiaban totalmente de ello, porque estaban debajo del piso de la segundo planta. Sin embargo, a la luz de los bombillos en su techo y el monitor, Ríos hablaba por su teléfono celular mientras tecleaba lentamente.

—… Entonces, dentro de dos horas estarán ahí. Gracias. —apenas colgó la llamada, marcó un número de teléfono. Luego se lo puso en el hombro para tener las manos libres y, rellenando con rapidez algo que parecía ser un formulario, esperó a que le atendieran. Cuando lo hicieron, habló con entusiasmo y en español—: Ya hablé con los del vestido. Dicen que lo tienen para dentro de dos horas. ¿Vas a ir por él, verdad? —mientras mandaba al documento a imprimirse, oyó lo que le decían atentamente—. Sí, eso espero yo también… —al parecer, lo que dijo su interlocutor le hizo gracia— A menos de que quiera ir vestida con las cortinas, ese será el último arreglo. ¿Has pensando lo que hablamos ayer?

Mientras oía, se puso en pie para ir a esperar las hojas junto a la impresora común del equipo. A la vez, Omagi y O`Connor llegaban al lugar. El especialista forense se acercó a ella y el agente especial, se sentó a su sitio.

—… Mita, en serio. Creo que si Anna quiere las gladiolas, es mejor que nos ahorremos muchas discusiones y le demos las gladiolas.

Cuando ella se dio un momento para oír lo que su madre le decía; O`Connor, emocionado, le susurró:

—Dime que soy un genio… —ella no lo hizo, pero lo miró y alzó las cejas, muy interesada— ¡Ya viene en camino!

Ríos sonrió muy alegre y le agarró fuerte el antebrazo como intentando no abrazarlo.

—… Mita, tengo que irme. Trabajo. Hablamos en la noche… —No había ni terminado de hablar cuando exclamó—: ¡Gabriel O`Connor, eres un genio!

Él le hizo una reverencia algo nerviosa de lo entusiasmado que estaba, y luego le dio un papel.

—Toda la información que necesitas, aquí está.

Ríos cogió la hoja, medio la leyó y luego miró a O`Connor. Finalmente, le dijo con una feliz determinación.

—De acuerdo, te contaré una de mis anécdotas de la CIA —el forense hizo un ademán de victoria con el brazo dando un brinquito. Ella le habló, como si lo preparara para una mala noticia—. Pero, pero… ya sabes, todo con censura.

—No importa, con que no sea resumido es más que suficiente.

Ríos asintió, se guardó el papelito y sacó las tres o cuatro páginas de la impresora. Luego, miró de uno a otro y dijo como para volver al trabajo:

—Entonces... —se dirigió a Omagi—. ¿Las marcas en tu cuello no coincidieron con las del muerto?

—No —dijo el agente especial y se apoyó en la silla, desganado.

—La mano del asesino es, por lo menos, medio centímetro más grande que la de Donahue y usaba dos anillos, mientras que Donahue las tiene desnudas y sin marcas en los dedos de que usara anillos. Además, aunque no encontramos en ninguna base de datos el ADN del asesino, se compararon muestras de sangre del asesino de Latterly con la de Donahue, y ni siquiera el tipo de sangre concuerda.

Ríos le dada toda su atención mientras iba hacia el teléfono con fax y lo ponía en funcionamiento para enviar los papeles recién impresos a otro lugar.

—Junto a las nuevas muestras de agua de la escena que fue lo único que encontró O`Connor al ir de nuevo hoy, creo que no tenemos nada importante al día dos —comentó Omagi, con voz rasposa. Después de decirlo, carraspeó y se acarició la garganta por arriba del cuello de tortuga.

—O puede que nosotros demos con la clave. Borin me dijo: «_Casa de Latterly. Con Omagi._» Apenas llegué con su café y ella se iba a interrogatorio. Por lo que faxearé esta pedido de orden para prisión preventiva de Donahue al juez Horowitz, como nuestro otro jefe me dijo, y tú y yo iremos a buscar en la casa de Latterly la nueva pista.

—¡Y yo! —dijo O`Connor, rápidamente y luego, los miró con ojos de súplica parecida a la de un cachorro en la lluvia—. ¡Por favor! Si no me necesitan, Kowalsky me va a pedir que ayude en la investigación de malversación.

Ríos lo consultó ocularmente con Omagi y éste, a las espaldas del forense, le negó. Ella miró al rubio, contrita.

—Lo siento O`Connor. Borin dijo Omagi y yo… ¡Pero mira el lado positivo! traeremos cosas de ahí que tú podrás investigar mientras Kowalsky sigue inmerso en números.

—O podrías sumergirte en números, con las finanzas de Latterly. —aconsejó Omagi.

—Ya llevo revisado ocho meses de nada. —O`Connor negó—. Espero que sus amigos, vecinos o su computadora personal nos ayude a encontrar más pistas.

—Puede que encontremos personas en el vecindario que hablaron o convivieron con él. —comentó Ríos, apagando el Fax. Luego se devolvió a su escritorio y cambió de tema—: y que encontremos el teléfono celular y su computadora portátil ahí.

—¿Y su oficina? —preguntó O`Connor.

—Si la jefa dijo «_casa_», vamos a la casa. Si luego nos dice que las oficinas, pues vamos a las oficinas. Yo creía que ella había cubierto eso, ¿o no?

—Abby no ha ido —dijo O`Connor a Omagi, muy seguro de sus palabras. Los dos agentes especiales lo miraron con expresiones entre pícaras e interrogantes. Lo que lo hizo sonrojarse y decir—: Es decir, la agente Borin no ha ido. Con lo de Omagi, ella no… Sí, bueno, Kowalsky me espera y… —Empezó a salir del cubículo diciendo—: ¡Ya saben como encontrarme! —dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

—¡Gracias por la ayuda! —le gritó Ríos. Él se volvió y le hizo un ademán con dos dedos en la frente. Luego, ella se volvió a ver al agente especial y le mostró el puño—. Entonces, Omagi. ¿A la caza de nuevas pistas?

—Sí. Pero primero, iré a hacerme otro té frío —dijo éste, casi sin voz y poniéndose en pie.

Los dos hicieron el «_piedra, papel o tijera_», y él ganó. Luego, Omagi cogió las llaves de una de las gavetas de Borin y mientras Ríos decía algo de que en el camino había una cafetería muy buena, le tendió las llaves.

—No tengo ganas de manejar. Nos vemos en la cochera. —y salió en busca del comedor.

_XIX._

La puerta de la morgue se abrió rápidamente, impulsada por la fuerza de Borin.

—¿Qué me tie… —al ver a Rivers ahí, terminó diciendo— nos tienes, doctora Kendra?

La doctora se encontraba frente al cuerpo de Latterly, desnudo a excepción de un cobertor que le ocultaba a la altura de la cadera. Rivers estaba a la par de la doctora, y volvió a ver a Borin, sonriendo.

—Por primera vez llego antes que tú.

—Yo estaba en un interrogatorio.

—Sí, bueno, yo estaba compareciendo en corte. Encerraron al violador de reclutas de New Jersey, con la pena máxima.

—Felicidades —le dijo la doctora, muy amena.

—No tenía idea de lo de la corte… —comentó Borin, con un tono muy diferente al de la doctora Kendra, como si fuera una velada acusación, de la cual reculó al decir—: Pero felicidades.

—Gracias. Ahora que estoy aquí, volvamos a este caso. ¿Decías que no hubo sorpresas con la causa de muerte?

—Sí. Murió a causa del estrangulamiento. Estaba en muy buena forma, solo sus pulmones tenían trazas de nicotina, fumaba con regularidad, cosa que no es importante para el caso. Lo que sí puede ser importante, es que recibió en el estómago un puñetazo, que le dejó marcas en la camisa y el abdomen, más que todo es este lugar, donde laceró la piel. Gabe, cuando bajó con Omagi para ver las marcas del cuello, miró eso también y dijo que podía ser de la piedra de uno de los anillos del asesino que se incrustó en la piel.

Borin y Rivers sonrieron.

—¿Y quiere anillos de los sospechosos para buscar por sangre y ADN de Latterly de ellos? —hizo la pregunta retórico él.

—Exacto —dijo la doctora Kendra.

Hubo un silencio de varios segundos que hizo decidirse a Borin por empezar a irse, diciendo:

—Gracias, Kendra.

—Abby.

La pelirroja se volvió rápidamente cuando la doctora la llamó con un tono más íntimo. Rivers miró de una a otra y decidió:

—Creo que tengo que ir a ver qué están…

—No, no te preocupes Louis. De hecho, podrías ayudar. No ha venido nadie a reclamar el cuerpo del señor Latterly, ¿podrían buscarme algún contacto al que llamar para que preparen su entierro?

Borin y Rivers se miraron como decidiendo quién iba a hablar. Ella fue la que lo hizo.

—Latterly vivió más en el sistema que con sus familiares. Aunque llamáremos a los que tiene, no creo que se hicieran cargo de su funeral.

Kendra le asintió, con entendimiento, y luego comentó:

—Entonces tiene familiares. ¿Podrías darme una lista de ellos, por favor?

—No creo que quieran, doctora —dijo Rivers—. No era cercano a ellos por lo que sabemos, y con lo que es…

—¿Qué es? —preguntaron Borin y la doctora Kendra, a la vez.

Él las miró, como buscando una forma en que no saliera mal parado. Terminó bufando y diciendo:

—O lo que se dice que es. Y después de que Susan Mack se tratara de suicidar cuando trascendió la noticia, me parece que es muy posible que…

—Era un empleado de la Guardia Costera. Ni siquiera se le abrió un expediente disciplinario en todos los años que trabajó con nosotros —lo interrumpió Borin.

Rivers la miró, y habló con un tono que decía que si quería debatir, pues debatiría.

—Y el violador de unas reclutas que hoy encerramos era el orientador de la academia, también con expediente intachable.

—Lo que haya hecho ese hombre no tiene que ver con lo que hiciera Kendall Latterly —habló Kendra, antes de que Borin respondiera. Parecía querer frenar una discusión entre ellos, como si hubiera visto varias en esas semanas—. Y aún así, si él abusó de Susan Mack y otras personas, que no condono; no fue todo lo que hizo. Era un ser humano, y merece un entierro digno. —miró a uno y a otro—. ¿Me buscarán la información?

—Podríamos hacerlo, pero no creo que consigas tu cometido —le dijo Rivers, dejando de ver a Borin con hambre de discusión para mirar a la doctora.

La agente especial se encogió de hombros cuando la mujer volvió a verla, diciéndole «_Lo siento_» con los labios. Finalmente, la doctora Kendra cepilló con los dedos el cabello de Latterly y dijo como para sí misma.

—Tendré que llamar a mis contactos en las funerarias.

—Suerte con eso —le dijo Rivers, sinceramente.

La agente especial dio un paso hacia atrás para empezar a salir, pero se devolvió y preguntó:

—¿Cómo pasó Jay la noche?

La doctora Kendra sonrió de una manera tenue que le suavizó increíblemente su expresión.

—Durmió muy bien, aunque aún tiene fiebre. Jane tomó el día para cuidarlo. ¡Por cierto! Jane dice que acaba de conocer una persona que te va a…

Borin dio una leve carcajada de humor negro, que le decía a la doctora Kendra que mejor no fuera por ahí.

—Dile a Jane que deje de jugar a Cupido.

Rivers sonrió divertido y luego que la pelirroja le enviara una mirada que decía también: «pasa del tema», se volvió a la doctora Kendra:

—¿Algo más por aquí?

—Nada.

Él se dirigió entonces a Borin, con el mismo talante:

—¿Hora de conversación entre co-jefes mientras vamos a por la declaración de Susan Mack?

—Yo conduzco.

Borin le hizo un ademán con la cabeza a la doctora Kendra mientras se despedían, Rivers le dijo un «_hasta luego_» y cuando siguió a la pelirroja, le recordó la regla de «_piedra, papel o tijera_».

_XX._

—Yo creo que, posiblemente, el asesino se llevó el teléfono celular con él —le decía Ríos a Omagi, mientras salían del ascensor.

Estaban en un condominio de apartamentos de buen nivel económico. De un lado, las puertas con los números 40 a 45, evidenciando que estaban en el cuarto piso. Del otro lado, una pared con cristales, como si antes hubiera sido un balcón, que luego le pusieran los vidrios para no perder la vista, pero sí el viento.

Omagi iba a la par de ella del lado de las entradas a los apartamentos, pero sin ver las puertas porque sabía a cual llegar.

—¿Por qué se lo llevaría?

—¿Para que no lo revisáramos?

—O`Connor encontraría la información de las llamadas y mensajes, más tarde, pero lo haría. —Carraspeó y tragó saliva. Su voz seguía estando ronca.

Ríos lo pensó un instante, y luego negó, sonriendo para sí misma.

—Tengo que dejar de pensar como CIA. Está bien, puede que lo hiciera porque…

Pero Omagi, prácticamente que por inercia, puso un brazo frente a ella y el otro sobre su arma.

—Lo único que me faltaba —susurró por lo bajo a sí mismo, y le dijo a su compañera luego—: La puerta está abierta.

Ríos, que ya había dejado de caminar y llevado la mano a su arma por el moviendo de Omagi, asintió.

Se acercaron al lugar con Omagi delante. La ventaba del departamento estaba quebrada desde afuera y la puerta a medio abrir. Apenas entraron, pudieron ver como el lugar estaba totalmente desbalijado. Solo algunas cosas quedaban; como revistas, comida, ropa… Aunque Ríos quiso parar ahí, Omagi le hizo señas para que vieran las habitaciones antes. De la misma forma, con las manos, le dijo que viera la cocina y una puerta a la derecha, mientras él iba hacia las dos de la izquierda.

Los «_Limpio_» se oyeron cuatro veces. Seguido por un:

—Ríos, mira esto.

La agente especial salió de la puerta, diciendo:

—Hasta el jabón del baño se llevaron, por lo que vi.

—Sí, pero dejaron algo.

Cuando ella entró a la habitación donde Omagi estaba, entendió lo que quiso decir éste. Aunque parecía que había desvalijado hasta la cama, sí habían dejado algo: Un gran letrero hecho con aerosol que decía «_Pervertido_».

—Yo llamo a O`Connor.

—Y yo a la jefa —secundó Omagi, mientras los dos llamaban por teléfono celular.

_XXI._

—… debe ser un saqueo vecinal. No llames a O`Connor, busca entre los vecinos las cosas que nos interesa y llama a la policía. Si nos quieren incautar las cosas, mandamos a Rivers.

—Sí, creo que tengo un par de jueces y conocidos en la policía que podrían ayudar con eso… o llamamos a Paulsson por apoyo.

Los agentes estaban sentados en la sala de espera del hospital, con el teléfono celular de Borin entre las orejas de los dos.

—_De acuerdo _—dijo Omagi—. _¿Algo más?_

—Nada. Nos vemos en la oficina. —apagó el teléfono y miró a Rivers. Éste entendió la indirecta y se alejó de ella, hasta sentarse a un espacio de distancia.

Después de unos segundos, él dijo:

—Creo que tiendes a olvidarte de decirme ese tipo de información. Si Ríos me llama para decirme algo, yo siempre te lo hago saber.

Ella hizo un ademán, como si lo pensara pero no le pareciera de mucha importancia.

—Por eso siempre estás al tanto de lo que yo sé, porque te digo cuando me llamas. En cambio, algunas veces no sé ni qué estás haciendo para la investigación cuando no estás en la oficina.

—Sí, bueno. Puedes llamar y preguntarme, en vez de esperar que yo te diga.

—Creo que tú podrías hacer eso mismo, cuando estás en otros asuntos. Omagi siempre te dice cuando tenemos corte.

Se volvieron a ver, como tratando de saber quién seguía hablando. Pero decidieron darse unos segundos de silencio para no discutir, porque los dos habían subido un poco los tonos de voz al final.

—Está bien. Los dos queremos mandar y puede que el equipo te responda más a ti porque… bueno, eres tú. Lo entiendo, eres militar, has estado en Irak…

—Al punto. —se dio cuenta del tono en que lo dijo, y lo intentó suavizar—. Por favor.

Rivers tomó unas dos respiraciones antes de decir:

—¿Ves? Me dices que tras de que te llamo para darte información, y me des la que tienes, te tengo que llamar para darte mi itinerario… Como que se te olvida que no soy tu subordinado, Borin.

—Sé que no lo eres.

Rivers se le quedó viendo, esperando algo más de ella. La pelirroja se dio por aludida, así que dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y con tono que no estaba segura que esas fueran las palabras que él buscaba.

—No me meto cuando decides cosas de abogado y no dije nada por lo de piedra, papel o tijera o lo de tirar monedas.

—¿Sabes? Algo tiene tu tono que es ligeramente mordaz, aunque sé que no quieres que lo sea —le dijo él como si fuera algo interesante, no como si se sintiera insultado.

Borin iba a decir algo cuando un doctor joven, delgado y pelirrojo fue hacia ellos preguntando:

—¿Los agentes de la CGIS?

_XXII._

Los dos lo agentes especiales seguían al doctor por un pasillo limpio, ancho y solitario. Las puertas tenían un vidrio en ellas, y parecían abrirse a habitaciones de pacientes.

—Ahora mismo está estable, pero emocionalmente delicada. Ustedes comprenden su situación. Tras de lo que ha vivido, ahora todo es un circo mediático con su dolor.

—Tenga por seguro que a nosotros también nos desagrada esta situación, y que haremos lo posible para conseguir la información lo más delicadamente posible.

Mientras Rivers decía eso, el doctor se apostó frente a una puerta de una habitación personal. Se quedó ahí por un segundo, viéndolos, por lo que Borin le preguntó:

—¿Hay algo que quiera decirnos, doctor Vossen?

—Susan, la señorita Mack, tiene tres meses de embarazo. Ella no lo desea, pero si consiguen una orden, podríamos hacerle una prueba de ADN para saber si…

Rivers había asentido y mirado hacia la puerta, como esperando poder entrar ya a interrogar a la presunta testigo de la cuartada de su padre. Borin, sin embargo, siguió viendo al joven doctor y, con lo último que dijo, frunció el ceño.

—No es necesario. Pero si llega a ser importante para la investigación del asesinato, se lo dejaremos saber.

Borin había usado ese tono de despacho, que el doctor bien entendió. Les dijo que volvería en media hora. Rivers abrió la puerta y le hizo un ademán con el brazo, invitándola a entrar galantemente. Ella lo hizo sin aspavientos.

_XXIII._

Susan Mack estaba pálida, despeinada y mirando hacia un lado con una expresión ida y modorra en el rostro. No se había sentado en la cama, seguía con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada y la cobija hasta el pecho.

Borin estaba sentada delante de ella, del lado contrario hacia donde la joven miraba. En su rostro había una expresión tranquila y empática que pocas veces se veía en ella, pero que era natural cuando la tenía como en ese tipo de momentos.

—… Solo necesitamos saber qué hiciste ayer después de las competencias de natación.

Pero Susan se mantuvo en silencio, como si nada estuviera pasando.

Rivers estaba de pie, ligeramente recostado en una pared donde su presencia no era casi notada. En ese silencio que siguió a la pregunta de Borin, dejó de mirar a las dos mujeres y dirigió su atención al padre de Susan. Éste se encontraba afuera, desde la ventanita de la puerta se podía ver el cabello del hombre, estaba recostado a ésta.

—No estoy aquí para juzgarte, ni hablar de lo que has pasado ni el porqué estás aquí —insistió Borin entonces—, solo quiero saber qué hiciste ayer en la tarde, después de las competencias.

—Intenté quitarme la vida. —respondió Susan, con un tono ligeramente mordaz, y sin dejar de mirar hacia la ventana, en donde se veía un cielo azul y una rama casi ceca de un árbol.

Borin solo asintió, y Rivers se sorprendió que la muchacha hablara. Ya llevaban varios minutos intentando que se dignara decir algo.

—Lo sé Susan. No estoy aquí por eso. Dime, ¿qué hiciste después de las competencias de natación?

Una leve sonrisa nerviosa apareció en el rostro de la joven, junto a unas lágrimas tiñendo sus ojos.

—Yo no lo maté, si es a eso a lo que viene.

Susan miró por fin hacia Borin, pero su mirada pasó rápidamente de ella hacia la espalda de su padre. Con los ojos menos amodorrados que antes y más alerta, fijó de nuevo la atención a la agente especial.

—Estuve en casa con mi padre —dijo Susan entonces, con una expresión altanera—, ¿Feliz? Ya tiene lo que quería.

Borin se le quedó viendo un instante diciéndole con su suave expresión que siguiera hablando. La expresión de la muchacha se suavizó un poco, pero siempre la miraba como si le estuviera recriminando. La pelirroja dio un suspiro y le dio su tarjeta.

—Me puedes llamar cuando quieras y por lo que quieras.

Susan había vuelto a fijar su atención a la ventana, por lo que Borin le puso la tarjeta en la cama antes de ponerse en pie, darle las gracias, e irse. Rivers la siguió.

-o-

Apenas salieron, el señor Mack entró al instante a la habitación. Los dos agentes lo vieron entrar e intentar hablar con su hija, sentando en la silla que dejara Borin. Luego, empezaron a caminar por el pasillo.

—¿Qué crees? —fue la primera en hablar Borin.

—Creo que la coartada del padre es muy débil y que vamos a investigar a William Mack y su hija.

Borin asintió mientras respondía:

—Sé que es él.

Rivers la miró, sonrió y negó, ligeramente divertido.

—Yo _creo _que puede ser él. Pero si llegas a tener razón, lástima que la corte no admite como prueba tu instinto, Borin. Nos ahorraríamos mucho trabajo.


	6. Capítulo 5 Quitando máscaras

**5**

**Quitando máscaras**

_XXIV._

La imagen de la fotografía del permiso de conducir de William Mack estaba en el monitor derecho del escritorio de O`Connor. Y, en dos de los tres que él tenía a su disposición, habían varias ventanas abiertas con todo tipo de información en documentos.

Omagi y Ríos estaban sentados a unas sillas, tomando café ella y té frío él y comiendo galletas; a la vez, miraban sin mirar la información. Ambos parecían estar cansados. La agente tenía una cola alta desarreglada y cabellos cayéndole en el rostro, y Omagi se había desajustado la corbata y quitado su saco.

O`Connor tragó de la galleta y dijo:

—William Dagobert Mack, 47 años de edad. Nacido en Mississippi y residente de ahí hasta hace tres años y dos meses. Tengo más información, pero lo importante es esto: Su esposa Amy Mack, nacida Adams, con la que estuvo casada diecisiete años, fue a parar a emergencias seis veces en los últimos cinco años de su vida por heridas de cierta gravedad. Todas esas veces, argumentó que sus heridas eran a causa de accidentes, pero cuando murió por una «_caída_» —y O`Connor hizo las comillas con las manos— los familiares de Amy y vecino del pueblo de Tutwiler en Mississippi creyeron que su esposo la había matado a golpes.

—¡Vaya! —dijo Omagi, que hasta ese momento parecía estar más concentrado en su té y galletas.

Ríos solo se había adelantado un poco en la silla, tratando de leer del informe que O`Connor tenía, con una mirada brillante, seria y tristona a la vez.

—¿Pero no hay alguna queja por violencia doméstica, verdad? —Lo dijo con un tono casi que desesperado por encontrar alguna salida a la evidencia.

El rubio negó.

—Pero tampoco es que sea raro que hayan casos de violencia sin denuncias. Como sea, los familiares y vecinos insistieron en que lo investigaran. Sin embargo, no encontraron nada, o no buscaron más porque el… ¡RAYOS! ¡DIOS!

Eso último lo exclamó mientras cerraba los ojos, se encorvaba sobre sí mismo y llevaba una mano a uno de sus ojos. Se le había metido una basurilla en el ojo, y como llevaba lentes de contacto, le dolía más. Pero Omagi y Ríos no se impresionaron mucho por eso. De hecho, el agente especial se levantó de la silla y, mientras la morena intentaba hacer que O`Connor alejara las manos para soplarle en el ojo, miró un poco la información.

Finalmente, después que O`Connor decidió quitarse los lentes de contacto, ponerse sus gafas de montura gruesa y le diera las gracias a Ríos, Omagi preguntó:

—¿Por qué estás viendo lo de la admisión de la universidad de Susan Mack?

O`Connor se rascó con la mano un ojo, y volvió a tomar posesión de su espacio corriendo de esa manera a Omagi del lugar.

—Para una teoría que todavía no fundamento… —el criminalista dejó de rascarse, medio abrió el ojo, sorbió por la nariz y volvió al tono emocionado típico de él cuando informaba algo— Como iba diciendo; los de la policía no buscaron más en el caso porque no habían grandes pruebas forenses pero, sobre todo, porque su testigo presencial era Susan y ella nunca cambió su testimonio: su madre se cayó de la azotea. Por las fotos de los golpes del cuerpo, no me lo creo mucho. Pero después de meses de investigación, los detectives cerraron el caso como accidente y los Mack se vinieron a Boston.

—Creo que un tipo como ese debe tener manos más grandes que Donahue —decidió Omagi después de unos segundos en silencio.

—No nos precipitemos… Aún falta ver todo de la computadora y el teléfono celular que recuperamos desde las manos voraces de los vecinos de Latterly —insistió Ríos, poniéndose en pie.

Mientras ella buscaba el saco que había puesto en el respaldo de la silla y se lo ponía, O`Connor la miraba con una expresión de «_Pobre__inocente_» y Omagi le decía:

—El instinto de la jefa ha hablado —como si fuera el más aceptado de los argumentos.

Ríos puso los ojos en blanco y los dos se sorprendieron mucho por eso.

—Yo lo entrevisté, y mi instinto no me habló.

—Sí, pero el tuyo no es el instinto de la jefa.

—Lo siento, Diana —le apoyó en el argumento O`Connor.

La agente especial miró de uno a otro con cierta indignación. Luego de ver que los dos parecían muy seguros de sus posiciones, tomó una resolución casi que impulsivamente, mientras volvía a hacerse la cola alta.

—Pues bueno, no digo que no sea él… pero me parece que no debemos cerrar las opciones. Iré a hablar con los compañeros de trabajo de Latterly, que no me creo eso de que no tenía expediente.

—¡No creo que llegues antes de que cierren! —le dijo Omagi, mientras ella iba hacia la entrada.

Ríos solo caminó más rápido hacia la salida.

—Novatos —dijo el agente especial, negando.

O`Connor se devolvió a ver los monitores mientras volvía rascarse el ojo.

—Debí decirle que justo cuando Rivers trajo a Mack a interrogación, Borin simplemente lo miró y luego me dio la mirada de: «_Busca__todo__sobre__él_»…

—No quiero estar en los zapatos de Mack estando con esos dos a la caza, más si resultara ser inocente.

—¡El instinto de la jefa ha hablado! —le recordó O`Connor, extrañado de oír el condicional en esa oración.

—Yo no sé… me parece que algo de instinto poseerá la mujer que ha tenido nombres falsos toda la vida.

—¿Cuánto quieres apostar?

Omagi lo miró con una sonrisa en el rostro, creyendo que era una broma… Luego, vio en el semblante de O`Connor que era en serio, y se pensó la apuesta.

_XXV._

—¿Esto durará mucho? Quiero ver si puedo quedarme en la sala de espera interna del hospital. No quiero dejar a mi hija sola en la noche.

Rivers, Borin y el señor Mack estaban sentados en el comedor de la CGIS. Los dos hombres se encontraban en el sillón para tres, y la pelirroja en uno individual. Aunque había un vaso y una botella de agua en la mesita de té, no habían sido usados, pero al menos quedaban solo migajas en el plato de las galletas.

La voz de Borin era baja y comprensiva.

—Lo entiendo, claro. Esto debe ser difícil para usted. Los dos son bastante unidos, ¿no, señor Mack? —le preguntó, con una expresión tranquila en el rostro.

El hombre asintió vehementemente. Luego, suprimió una carcajada de humor negro mientras decía:

—Y yo que creí que sería difícil cuando se fuera a la universidad… Ahora, lo que me preocupa más es que no vaya a la universidad, más que todo por lo del bebé. —Miró a Borin y Rivers y trató de compartir con ellos son indignación—. ¿¡Pueden creer que hoy en la tarde se filtró a los medios lo del embarazo!

—No lo sabíamos, lo sentimos en verdad. Su hija tiene derecho a su la privacidad, más en éstos momentos. —siguió Borin.

Rivers la miró y le sonrió apenas. Luego, se puso serio cuando se dirigió al interrogado:

—Como tienen el derecho de pedir una prueba de ADN. —Mack abrió mucho los ojos, al parecer sorprendido. Rivers le explicó—: Si Latterly es el padre del bebé, puede que proceda una demanda contra la Guardia Costera.

—¿Ah sí? —el hombre carraspeó y luego, dijo más tranquilo— No lo sabía… tendré que hablarlo con Susan.

Borin, que no dejó de mirar su reacción, le acercó la botella.

—¿Un poco de agua? Esas galletas en verdad estaban secas.

—¡No! No gracias.

Hubo un intercambio de miradas entre los dos agentes, y mientras ella sacaba su teléfono celular, al parecer para ver un mensaje; Rivers dijo, con un tono mucho más gélido del que había usado antes.

—¿Por qué está tan nervioso?

—¿Nervioso?

—Me parece que está nervioso —sonrió, pero no le llegó a la mirada—. Es el mal de tener una placa en la mano. La gente se siente culpable con solo saber que somos agentes especiales. A veces es útil, a algunos culpables con solo eso se le viene a su mente el delito y solo con verlo a los ojos, sabemos...

Sobra decir que en ese mismo instante, Rivers lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Casi que se pudo sentir el alivio de Mack cuando Borin habló de nuevo mirando a su compañero como si lo estuviera regañando.

—Pero no estamos aquí por eso. Como le dije, solo se trata de una entrevista de procedimiento —se concentró en el señor Mack—. Entonces, decía que ustedes dos eran muy unidos.

—Sí, lo somos… —cambió de parecer al instante— éramos. No sé. Con lo de Latterly, últimamente ella no era la misma. —miró hacia la pelirroja—. ¿tiene hijos, agente Borin?

—No, pero puedo imaginar que no debe ser fácil criar a una adolescente que acaba de perder a su madre.

—No, no fue fácil.

—Usted intenta hacer todo por ella. Hasta le da una nueva vida en otro estado, la envía a una escuela privada y, aunque no tiene excelentes notas, consigue una beca por resaltar en la natación. Pero ve que su hija se le sale de las manos aún así.

Mack la miró un instante, como si la estuviera analizando. Finalmente, asintió.

—Y lo peor de todo, es que aunque ella es la víctima aquí, en el colegio juran que su hija era una chica… alegre. —siguió Rivers, con un deje en la última palabra que decía que la había cambiado en vez de decir algo más fuerte.

El hombre movió los hombros y resopló mientras Borin decía:

—Usted solo intenta protegerla, claro, hablar con Latterly sobre lo que él había hecho.

—¡Sí, exacto! —le dio la razón, exaltado.

La pelirroja siguió hablando, como si él no la hubiera interrumpido:

—… pero él de seguro dijo que con la reputación de su hija, nadie le creería. Y por supuesto que usted no podía permitir eso, es totalmente entendible que por proteger el honor…

Mack entendió a donde quería llegar ella y se puso en pie, negando hasta con movimientos de los brazos.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Yo no lo maté! Susan les dijo que…

—Usted protegió su honor, son unidos… —Lo interrumpió Borin, un poco más enérgica— Susan muy bien pudo haber protegido a su padre. En un juicio eso pesará, señor Mack. Nadie siente empatía por un pedófilo.

—¡Yo no maté a nadie! —exclamó, a punto de perder los estribos.

Rivers se puso en pie por inercia para posicionarse entre el hombre y Borin, por más que ella miraba al señor sin una pizca de nervios.

—¡Pruébelo! Denos una muestra de ADN. —lo retó Rivers.

El hombre miró de uno a otro y negó:

—¡No les daré nada! —los indicó amenazadoramente, totalmente rojo de la ira—. Y la próxima vez que hablemos, será en presencia de un abogado.

Frente a la mirada de los dos agentes especiales, él salió del comedor con brío.

Después de unos segundos en que pensaron un poco lo recién sucedido, River dijo:

—Bueno, lo pusimos nervioso —como si tratara de ver el vaso medio lleno.

—Y aunque no tenemos el ADN, sí tengo una foto de sus manos y el anillo.

—¡Demos gracias a dios por la cámara silenciosa y sin flash de tu teléfono celular!

Borin empezó a salir mientras le mandaba la imagen a O`Connor y, luego, lo llamaba a él. Al ver que Rivers acercaba la oreja, prefirió ponerlo en altavoz.

—¿Qué me tienes?

—_¡Oh,__esto__te__va__a__encantar!_

_XXVI._

—¿Qué más nos tienes? —dijo Borin, entrando al cubículo donde también estaba O`Connor, usando la computadora de Ríos.

Rivers se sentó en su sitio y esperó una respuesta de cualquiera de los dos. Como Omagi estaba hablando en el teléfono fijo, el criminalista habló:

—Además del oscuro pasado de Mack, está lo del agua a la que le puse atención cuando fui la segunda vez a la escena del crimen. —dejó de ver a la pantalla, donde estaba trabajando sobre la imagen del anillo de Mack que Borin había fotografiado, en contraposición a la marca encontrado en el cuerpo de Latterly, la que era producto de un puñetazo en el estómago—. Tiene la misma concentración de cloro y otros químicos que la de la piscina del colegio. Sé que es pensar muy fino, pero como Mack no le dio ni tiempo de ir a cambiarse a su hija antes de irse a "casa", —él mismo hizo las comillas con las manos—, puede que ella estuviera en la escena y el agua escurriera de su cuerpo al suelo.

—Pero Susan dice que se fueron a casa —dijo Rivers, mirando hacia el suelo con las manos cerca de su boca, pensativo—. ¿Hay algo en los videos cercanos al colegio?

—No. Lo siento. No hay cámaras cerca de la otra entrada al colegio.

—Pero aún así, con que los anillos de Mack concuerden con los del cuerpo de Latterly, más lo de la pelea anterior entre ellos de la que tenemos testigos… —empezó a decir Rivers, mientras prendía su computadora y hablando como para sí mismo.

—Será suficiente para una orden de ADN. —zanjó Borin lo que el otro quería decir y, luego, preguntó—. ¿Dónde está…?

Omagi, que había dicho "Gracias" con una sonrisa antes de colgar al teléfono, la interrumpió sin darse cuenta:

—¡Mack canceló la entrega! —dijo, alegre, y miró a O`Connor—. ¡Tenías razón! Susan Mack fue sacada de la universidad de New York antes. Su padre llamó para cancelar la colegiatura no después de lo del intento de suicidio, como se podría comprender, sino el día antes de que Latterly fuera asesinado.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —O`Connor miró a Borin—. Fue solo una idea que tuve cuando vi que Mack no había hecho depósitos para la colegiatura de su hija, por lo que no iba a ser admitida en la universidad si no lo hacía pronto. Mientras, Latterly hacía navegaciones en Internet en busca de departamentos cerca de esa universidad y también papeleo para un préstamo con ese fin.

—Susan y Latterly… ¿Iban a huir juntos? —preguntó Rivers, sin creerse lo que decía.

—Eso parece —respondió el rubio, aún sorprendido.

—¡Bien O`Connor! Omagi, ve a tu casa que creo que terminamos por hoy…

—¿En serio? ¡Gracias jefa!

—Rivers, has todas… tus cosas de abogados para este caso. Por favor —ella sacaba su arma, placa y esposas de su escritorio—. Y si encuentras a tu novata, dile que la espero como refuerzos para detener a Mack.

Y salió con una sonrisa del cubículo.

_XXVII._

—_El__movimiento__de__la__cuenta__bancaria__fue__hecha__hace__unos__25__minutos,__y__se__llevó__todos__sus__ahorros._—la voz de O`Connor se oía apresurada y urgente.

Borin cerró la puerta del auto más fuerte de lo necesario. Esa vez, la entrada de la casa de Mack estaba totalmente desierta. Oscurecía, casi era de noche, y un auto pasó al lado del de Borin, lo cual fue la única señal de vida en la calle.

La agente especial caminó con energía y fuerza hacia la entrada. La puerta de la casa estaba abierta y, en el espacio de estacionar, un 4x4 tenía la cajuela abierta, donde había ropa tirada sin cuidado. Borin miró hacia ahí con el ceño muy fruncido.

—Por eso no estaba en el hospital… —dijo, como para sí.

—… _Va__a__escapar_—terminó la idea O`Connor, oyéndose su voz desde el teléfono celular de ella.

—Que Rivers tenga todas las órdenes firmadas —le replicó Borin, antes de colgar sin despedirse.

Después de guardarse el teléfono celular en el pantalón, subió los pocos escalones de la casa con toda la intención de entrar en ésta sin llamar antes. Sin embargo, apenas Borin empezó a alargar la mano para empujar más la puerta, la misma se abrió y apareció el señor Mack, con un arcón de madera en las manos y dos maletas sujetas en sus muñecas. La mirada sorprendida del tipo al verla ahí incrementó cuando ella le enseñó su placa y empezó a decir:

—Agente especial Abigail Borin de la CGIS. William Mack, está usted arrestado por…

Pero ella tuvo que dejar de decirlo, porque en ese instante el señor Mack dio un rugido de furia y, con toda la fuerza de sus potentes brazos, le aventó el arcón de mediano tamaño al pecho y, luego, dejó caer las maletas al suelo.

Borin dio un gemido de dolor y trastabilló, casi se cayó, al suelo. Eso fue suficiente para que el señor Mack tuviera tiempo de correr hacia su auto. Al oír el rugido del motor de la 4x4, la agente especial se olvidó del golpe, sacó su arma y le disparó a la camioneta, mientras ésta daba rápidamente un movimiento hacia atrás y a un lado. De la cajuela aún abierta se salieron varias de las ropas, más cuando chocó con el auto oficial de la CGIS por la parte de atrás.

Borin corrió hacia él y disparó dos o tres veces, determinada a no dejarlo ir. Los disparos dieron con la carrocería y, uno, le quebró un lado de la ventana en la puerta del conductor. Sin embargo, el señor Mack se recuperó rápidamente del susto, pasó totalmente de Borin e inició el camino hacia la salida de la urbanización.

La pelirroja fue hacia su auto diciendo una maldición, frustrada. Pero, cuando miró hacia el carro rojo que llegaba rápidamente por la carretera, decidió seguir afuera y correr, siempre con el arma al frente, los metros que la separaban del auto.

Los vecinos empezaban a mirar por las ventanas, muy interesadas por saber qué estaba pasando afuera.

El new Beatle dio un bandazo y, casi que chocando con el auto de Mack al ponerse de lado, paró totalmente, haciendo detenerse con un frenazo al sospechoso que escapaba. Cuando el señor Mack intentó rodearla por la derecha o izquierda del auto, el New Beatle rojo se movió atrás o adelante por unos dos metros apenas, para no dejarlo salirse con la suya.

Para ese entonces, Borin ya estaba a la par de la puerta del conductor y con la pistola firme en su mano, apuntaba a la cabeza de Mack. Fríamente le dijo, casi furiosa:

—Tal vez no me di a entender. William Mack, está detenido por el asesinato de Kendall Latterly.

El hombre había estado golpeando el volante con las manos en plena rabieta, por lo que Borin abrió la puerta con mucha fuerza y tomó a Mack de la camisa para hacerlo salir. Con la otra mano guardaba el arma y buscaba las esposas.

—Tiene derecho a mantener el silencio. —Borin lo hizo dar la vuelta con rudeza y lo estampó en el auto con ella a su espalda—. Todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra en un juicio. —siguió diciendo, mientras le ponía las esposas con rapidez—. Tiene derecho a tener un abogado. Si no puede pagar ese abogado, el estado le dará uno. ¿Entiende sus derechos?

Mack se mantuvo en silencio, por lo que Borin le repitió la última pregunta. Él asintió y un «_sí_» muy bajito salió de sus labios.

Borin se dio por satisfecha con eso y miró a Ríos, que salía en ese momento de su auto rojo, con una mano en el arma por si acaso, mirando fijamente al señor Mack. Éste se estaba dejando hacer, con la mirada baja y, al parecer, derrotista.

La pelirroja lo hizo caminar, siempre con ademanes rudos, hacia el auto oficial de la CGIS. Ríos los siguió, en silencio.

—Llegaste en buen momento, pero tarde —hizo entrar al hombre en el auto, miró un instante la pequeña abolladura en éste, y de nuevo a Ríos.

La interpelada bajaba la mirada y cerraba los ojos, asestando el golpe mientras contestaba.

—Lo siento, estaba haciendo unas investigaciones por mi cuenta en la oficina de Latterly.

Borin asintió, como sin importarle mucho lo que dijera. Fue hacia el asiento del conductor y, antes de sentarse en éste, le preguntó:

—¿Qué encontraste?

—Nada —respondió, casi sin abrir la boca, como sino quisiera decirlo.

Borin negó, y se metió en el auto mientras decía:

—Aprende a buscar la información pertinente, novata.

Mientras el auto arrancó, Ríos la miró ir y luego vio hacia un lado, entre indignada y con mal humor.

_XXVIII._

—… Es decir, no sé como es que no sentí nada. Dios sabe que he conocido personas perversas a lo largo de mi vida. ¿Por qué no sentí eso con el señor Mack? —decía Ríos, con un toque de obsesión en sus palabras.

Omagi, Rivers y una joven de quince años, cabello negro, piel morena y ojos verdes oscuros estaban de pie cerca de ella, oyéndola. Por la forma en que iba la muchacha, con un vestido rosa claro y muy elegante y una tiara en el cabello peinado con un moño; era fácil entender que ella era la homenajeada en la celebración.

En ese lugar, al aire libre, la fiesta era todo un éxito. Para cuidarse de posibles jugarretas del clima, estaban bajo una carpa blanca iluminada por el sol, había flores (gladiolas) de diferentes colores decorando y alegrando todo el lugar. Varias mesas en los costados, música latina y personas bailando en la pista central, algunas otras comiendo en las mesas plegables, y unas más hablaban de pie cerca de la entrada a la casa, como en el caso de los tres agentes especiales de la CGIS y la quinceañera.

—Creo que tiene que ver con que tu censor estaba más ocupado sintiendo a Latterly —dijo Rivers.

—No era santo de mi devoción, pero parece que él realmente creía que estaba ayudando a Susan, y según lo que ella dice, su relación, aunque ilegal, fue consensual. —Ríos negó, indignada consigo misma—. Al que realmente debía verle lo maligno, era a Mack.

Rivers le acarició el antebrazo y le recordó que habían dado con el asesino rápidamente. Pero lo que dijo Omagi a la vez, fue a lo que más le pusieron atención las mujeres:

—Eso que el padre del bebé terminara siendo el señor Mack… —en vez de decir lo que pensaba, Omagi negó y tomó de la cerveza.

La hermana menor de Ríos miró al asiático con los ojos muy abiertos, casi que horrorizados. Se acercó a ella y la apartó unos pasos de los hombres, mientras le «gritaba» susurrando agudo y hablando las dos, desde ese momento, en español:

—Di, ¿recuerdas? ¡No trabajo! Y menos cuando el trabajo fue taaan… —expresó su emoción fingiendo un fuerte escalofrío.

—Lo siento, lo siento… —le respondió Ríos— En su defensa, debo decir que el jueves de la próxima semana, tiene cita con el psicólogo de la Guardia Costera.

Anna, la hermana de Ríos, abrió de nuevo mucho los ojos. Se abstuvo de mirar hacia atrás y, con la voz más baja, preguntó:

—¿Por qué?

Su hermana vio como ella reaccionó y hasta rio un poco, con la boca cerrada, antes de explicarle:

—¡Solo bromeaba! No es nada de lo que puedes estar pensando. Omagi es el tipo más equilibrado que he conocido en mucho tiempo. Pero tiene cierta mala suerte. En este caso, uno de los sospechosos lo quiso estrangular.

Anna tomó aire, hizo a mirar a Omagi que hablaba tranquilamente con Rivers, y comentó:

—Por eso el cuello de tortuga, esa como leve ansiedad y mal humor, y la voz apretada. Yo que creí que estaba empezando a enfermarse o algo así.

Diana la abrazó con fuerza e iba a decir algo más sobre la pequeña espía haciéndose grande; cuando otra mujer, también morena pero de unos 55 años, abrazó a Ríos por el otro lado, diciendo también en español:

—¿Qué tanto secretean por aquí?

—No nada. Cosas de trabajo —dijo Anna. Luego, tomó la mano de su madre y empezó a alejarla de ahí—: Di se sigue vengando de los tantos años en que no pudo hablar del trabajo.

—¡La pobre! Pero bueno, al menos haces las historias interesantes, cariño.

—Gracias mita.

Ríos las vio ir hacia la pista, mientras su hermana decía:

—Creo que ya es hora del vals, ¿no, má?

—Creo que hace una hora o más era hora del vals… —miró por encima de su hombro para decirle a Ríos, que se había devuelto con sus compañeros—: ¡Titi, un amigo tuyo está en la entrada!

**-o-**

Mientras Rivers la molestaba, diciéndole con cierta vocecita «Sí, Titi, ve donde tu amiguito», y Omagi lo miraba como diciéndose «y este es mi superior»; Ríos fue hacia la entrada del lugar. Pero apenas iba a salir, O`Connor entró. Los dos se sonrieron, se saludaron y ella le pasó la mano por un brazo, codo con codo, para hacerlo entrar a la fiesta mientras le decía muy alegre:

—¡Le encantó!

—¿Ya lo abrió?

—¡Claro! Como te decía, es una… una… —lo miró, pidiéndole que le diera la respuesta.

—Otaku.

Ríos lo había acercado a la mesa de las bocas y, aunque había pocas, O`Connor sonrió el corroborar que quedaban de los de queso con jalea de guayaba.

—¡Sí! Otaku de closet. Le di sus orejitas que reaccionan a las emociones, que cierto criminalista milagroso me las encontró en Asia, hoy en la mañana. —O`Connor hizo un ademán de falsa modestia y ella siguió comentando—. Se puso tan feliz que creo que te hará un altar.

—Con que su hermana me cuente una historia, estoy más que satisfecho.

Ríos hizo un ademán mientras decía algo entre exclamación y carcajada.

—He pensando en como contártelo sin que te diga nada en verdad. Y creo que te parecerá una historia interesante. —Luego, mientras cogía un poco de refresco para él, le preguntó casualmente—: Creí que vendrías con Borin. —lo miró de una manera pícara que lo hizo sonrojarse y ver hacia otro lado.

—No vino… es decir, no viene… aún. —carraspeó mientras Ríos sonreía y negaba, pero al parecer muy interesada en hacerse un plato con boquitas—. Puede que venga más tarde. Dijo que tenía algo importante qué hacer.

_XXIX._

La cripta era un corredor pequeño, todo en ella (desde el techo, pasando por las paredes y las lápidas empotradas) era de mármol blanco con vetas grisáceas. El sonido de los movimientos hechos por un trabajador del lugar era aumentado por el eco. Le estaba poniendo una sustancia gris a la entrada del hueco en la pared donde el cuerpo de Latterly descansaba para, luego, poner la lápida.

Solo estaba Kendra ahí. Ni siquiera el cura se había quedado hasta el final de la ceremonia. La doctora miraba hacia el suelo, tranquila pero tristona, hasta que unos pasos enérgicos, aumentados por el eco del lugar, se acercaron a su altura. Y eso la hizo sonreír, porque sin mirar siquiera a la persona que recién se había posicionado junto a ella, susurró:

—Gracias por venir, Abby.

Borin solo asintió y, junto a ella, miró como el hombre terminaba de poner la lápida de Latterly y lo vio irse del lugar.

Justo cuando la doctora Kendra hizo un amago de salir, Borin le tomó suavemente el antebrazo. Ella la miró, esperando con paciencia. Entonces, recibió de manos de la pelirroja que, aún en silencio, le tendió lo que había tenido en sus manos todo ese tiempo.

—Hice el marco.

La doctora Kendra miró por unos segundos el cuadro, con un marco de madera simple pero bien hecho y la fotografía de Latterly dentro de él. Era algo antigua, y salía vestido con el uniforme de la Guardia Costera. Ambas sabían que era para «la pared», donde ella había estado colgando las fotografías de todas las personas, adscritas a la Guardia Costera, que habían pasado por su morgue.

—Gracias. Ha quedado precioso.

Empezaron a caminar hacia la salida.

—¿Lo pondrás? —preguntó después de unos segundos en silencio.

—Sí, bueno. —la doctora Kendra miró discretamente hacia la sepultura—. Aunque no era todo lo que esperamos de alguien como él, quiero creer que hizo lo que pudo para ser buena persona… —decidió mejor cambiar de tema—: ¿Hay prensa allá afuera?

—No. Están ocupados haciendo polémica sobre el aborto en menores de edad…

La doctora Kendra negó, apesadumbrada:

—Pobre joven. Todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir. Esperemos que en Massachusetts, Susan pueda encontrar un poco de privacidad y verdadera ayuda.

Borin sonrió y negó, como diciendo «_Tan__Kendra__Ndiaye_».

_XXX._

La baja mujer, de espaldas, iba entrando a la casa mientras Ríos le decía, medio viendo hacia adentro:

—Sí, Indira, al fondo a la derecha, la segunda puerta… Sí, ahí.

Se devolvió para entrar de nuevo al lugar debajo del toldo blanco, cuando una persona, más allá en el patio, llamó poderosamente su atención. Su primer instinto fue volver el rostro, pero se dio cuenta de que ese hombre iba caminando directamente hacia ella.

Cogió su celular, aunque parecía que no sabía bien para qué. Luego, tomó aire y, con el paso más seguro que pudo hacer en ese momento, fue hacia él. Lo tomó del antebrazo y lo hizo caminar hacia el otro lado del jardín.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le susurró a la vez.

El hombre le tomó la mano con suavidad e hizo que lo soltara justo antes de sonreírle con cierto humor sarcástico:

—Hace unos dos meses mi hermano menor Alexei, fue asesinado —le dijo, en un susurro apenas controlado, al parecer estaba airado y ansioso—. Y según mi tía Anna, fue asesinado por alguien de la CGIS de Boston… Dime que no lo asesinaste, Sofía. ¿O, debería decir, Diana?

Ríos asestó el golpe con valentía. No dejó ver una emoción en su rostro más que la quijada fuertemente apretada… y un dedo marcando un teléfono.

—No deberías estar aquí.

—Responde mi pregunta —le pidió, acercando más su rostro a ella.

—Estoy llamando a los Marshall… Vete de aquí ahora mismo.

El hombre pareció considerarlo un segundo y luego, como en contra de sí mismo, empezó a ir hacia una salida en la valla lateral. No sin que él se sorprendiese, Ríos le dijo, alzando solo un poco la voz y aún dudando de hacerlo.

—Hago ejercicio en el Gimnasio Ruby`s hoy a las 8. Te lo explicaré ahí.

El hombre sonrió un instante, y salió del lugar. Ríos bajó la cabeza y canceló la llamada. Respirando para tranquilizarse, se pasó las manos por el rostro y se devolvió a la celebración, justo para la llegada de Borin y la doctora Kendra.

**FIN CAPÍTULO DOS**


End file.
